Can I Be Their Father?
by Kim Hyomi
Summary: "Aku menyukaimu."/"Ani, aku berharap kalian mau menerimaku."/"Lupakan saja aku."/"Appa sangat merindukan kalian."/"Pergi dan jangan pernah kembali lagi!"/ ChenMin couple
1. Chapter 1

**Can I Be Their Father?**

.

.

 **CHENMIN**

.

.

 **GS/Typho(s)/abal/aneh/dll**

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

Seorang pria sedang memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya pening melihat tumpukan dokumen di mejanya. Dokumen itu harus segera dia selesaikan.

"Hyung kau terlihat menyedihkan." Seorang namja berkulit tan memasuki ruangan itu sambil membawa dua cup kopi.

"Ah kau selalu tau apa yang ku butuhkan Jonngin." Pria itu berdiri lalu mengambil satu cup kopi dari tangan Jongin.

"Oh tentu saja." Jongin mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. "Besok aku ada tur ke Eropa jadi untuk sementara tak ada yang mengantarkanmu kopi hyung."

"Mwo? kau tega sekalli pada hyungmu ini Jongin." Pria itu menyesap kopinya lagi.

"Haha Jongdae hyung kau ini punya banyak bawahan, suruh saja salah satu dari mereka membelikanmu kopi." Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi kopi yang mereka belikan tak akan seenak kopi darimu." Kopi milik Jongdae sudah hampir habis.

"Kalau begitu suruh saja mereka membeli dari CoffePrince Cafe, kau tau kopi yang selalu kau minum berasal dari sana." Jongin menjelaskan pada saudaranya.

"Aish kau ini, menyusahkan." Jongin hanya terkekeh mendengar keluhan hyungnya.

.

.

"Yak Park Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sebuah teriakan merdu menggema di cafe itu. Beruntung cafe itu sedang sepi pengunjung.

"Oh noona berhentilah berteriak! Tak taukah kau telingaku sakit?" Namja yang dipanggil Chanyeol menusap-usap telinganya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak berteriak jika kau terus meracuni anakku dengan pikiran mesummu itu ha?!" Chanyeol mendapat hadiah jitakan sayang.

"Yak Minseok noona appo! Aku tidak meracuni anakmu noona. Kau tau sebelum aku meracuninya dia memang sudah pada dasarnya mesum. Bagaimana bisa anak usia lima tahun membicarakan tentang ciuman?" Chanyel menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Yak itu pasti karna kau yang selalu mencium pacar-pacarmu di sembarang tempat. Tidak taukah kau kalau Sehun pernah melihatnya? Itu semua salahmu Park Chanyeol!" belum sempat Minseok membuka mulutnya lagi sebuah suara menghentikannya. "Tunggu di dapur kalau kau tidak ingin ku jadikan daging cincang!"

"Annyeonghaseyo!" seorang namja kulit tan memasuki cafe tersebut.

"Oh kau Jongin rupanya, silakan Jongin. Americano dan latte?" minseok mendekati namja itu.

"Noona sudah hafal rupanya." Jongin tertawa pelan.

"Bagaimana tidak hafal, setiap hari kau pesan dua minuman itu." Minseok mulai menyuruh pegawainya untuk membuatkan latte sadang dia mulai membuat americanonya.

"Hyungku sangat menyukai americano buatanmu noona, dia selalu memintaku membawakannya untuknya. Oh seperti aku ini pembantunya saja." Jongin mulai mengeluh. Ya, Jongin memang pelangan tetap cafe milik Minseok.

Jongin adalah salah satu teman Chanyeol. Honbaenya sewaktu dia menjadi model. Dan saat Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berhenti dari dunia modeling dan membantu Minseok mendirikan cafe Jongin menjadi pelanggan pertama serta pelanggan tetap cafe itu.

"Haha ini pesananmu Jongin. Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menyuruhnya datang sendiri saja?" Minseok menyerahkan dua cup kopi pada Jongin.

"Mungkin besok dia akan datang sendiri noona. Seminggu kedepan aku ada tur ke Eropa." Jongin mengambil dua cup itu lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar won.

"Oh kau akan ada tur? Kyungsoo pasti akan sangat merindukanmu nanti." Minseok sedikit tersenyum membayangkan anak sulungnya yang akan merindukan idolanya.

"Ah Kyungsoo, tenang saja noona aku akan menghubunginya terus kok." Jongin menampilkan smirk nya.

"Yak Kim Jongin jangan berani macam-macam dengan anakku atau kau akan berakhir dengan tidak bisa menari lagi." Ancaman Minseok membuat Jongkin tertawa. Ya dia sangat senang menggoda Minseok. Minseok sangat over protective pada anak-anaknya. Jadi jangan heran kalau dia jadi sangat mengerikan jika itu menyangkut anak-anaknya. Park Chanyeol sudah membuktikannya.

"Baiklah noona aku tidak ingin berakhir jadi daging cincang seperti Chanyeol hyung bodoh itu, aku pergi dulu noona. Bye!" Jongin segera keluar dari cafe Minseok sebelum pemiliknya mengamuk.

"Yak Kim Jongin kau sama saja seperti Park Chanyeol!"

.

.

Hari Jongdae gelisah. Bukan karna tumpukan dokumen di mejanya, dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Hari ini dia belum minum kopi, tepatnya kopi yang sering dibawakan Jongin. Bawahannya juga tidak bisa diandalkan. Dimana Jongin membeli kopi itu, Jongdae berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Argh aku bisa gila." Jongdae mengambil jas lalu memakainya, dia segera keluar dari ruangannya.

"Yoona ssi aku akan keluar untuk makan siang sebentar." Dia lalu segera menuju mobilnya.

"Ah benar, CoffePrince Cafe." Diarahkan mobil itu ke sebuah cafe yang cukup jauh dari kantornya. Oh dia harus berterimakasih pada Jongin yang rela jauh-jauh ke cafe itu untuk membelikannya kopi.

Sampailah Jongdae di sebuah cafe yang tidak terlalu besar. Di pintu masuk terdapat tulisan "CoffePrince Cafe". Jongdae hendak masuk saat tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara tangisan. Jongdae mencari asal suara itu. Di dekat sebuah mobil seorang gadis sedang menangis sambil memegangi sebuah boneka beruang kecil.

"Hei anak manis kenapa kau menangis?" Jongdae mendekati anak itu.

"Hiks eomma tidak hiks mengijinkanku makan es krim hiks." Jongdae tersenyum melihat gadis kecil itu, betapa lucunya anak ini.

"Siapa namamu anak manis?" jongdae berjongkok di depan gadis kecil itu.

"Baekhyun, Xi Baekhyun. Ahjussi mau membelikanku es krim?" Baekhyun menunjukan puppy eyesnya. Jongdae terkekeh kecil, dia mengusap air mata gadis itu.

"Oh nanti ahjussi belikan tapi ahjussi mau beli kopi dulu, kau mau menemani ahjussi?" Jongdae berdiri dan Baekhyun pun ikut berdiri tersenyum pada Jongdae.

"Selamat datang." Sebuah suara lembut menyambut Jongdae. "Eh Baekhyun." Jongdae menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya.

"Oh apakah anda kakak Baekhyun? Dia tadi menangis di luar katanya ibunya tidak menginjikan dia makan es krim." Baekhyun menarik-narik ujung jas Jongdae.

"Baekie." Suara itu terdengar lembut tapi penuh penekanan. Baekhyun tau eommanya sekarang sedang marah.

"Mian eomma." Baekkhyun berujar lirih tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Jongdae dan Minseok.

"Eh jadi anda eomma Baekhyun? Mianhae karna lancang." Jongdae membungkukan badanya minta maaf. Minseok mendekati Baekhyun lalu memeluknya.

"Eomma tidak marah kau tau kan?" dia mengusap rambut coklat Baekhyun. "Oh tidak apa-apa tuan, maaf karna Baekie merepotkanmu." Minseok beralih pada Jongdae.

"Eomma, ahjussi ini bilang dia mau beli kopi punya eomma. Benar kan ahjussi?" Baekhyun menarik-narik jas Jongdae. Jongdae hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk lalu menganguk.

"Oh baiklah tuan, karna anda sudah membuat Baekhyun berhenti menangis saya akan memberikan kopi gratis untuk anda. Anda mau pesan apa?" Minseok tersenyum manis dan entah kenapa jantung Jongdae berdegup lebih cepat.

"Emm kalau boleh americano." Sungguh Jongdae tak tau kenapa dia jadi gugup.

"Baiklah, baekie temani em."

"Jongdae, Kim Jongdae."

"Temani Jongdae ahjussi dulu ne, eomma mau membuat pesanannya dulu." Baekkhyun tersenyum lalu menganguk dan segera menarik Jongdae menuju meja di pinggir ruangan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Minseok mendekati Jongdae dan Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa bersama. Mereka bahkan tak menyadari kedatangan Minseok.

"Ini pesana anda tuan. Baek ayo kita pergi, paman ini pasti mau menikmati kopinya." Minseok menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Biarkan saja dia disini, aku menyukainya." Jongdae membawa Baekhyun ke pangkuannya. "Banarkan Baekie?" Baekhyun menganguk lucu.

"Eomma tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku disini?" Baekkhyun memandang Minseok dengan tatapan memohon. Minseok menghela napas lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah tapi Baekie tidak boleh nakal. Jongdae ssi saya titip Baekhyun, saya harus kembali melayani pelanggan lain." Minseok lalu meninggalkan keduanya yang mulai tertawa-tawa kembali.

Sebenarnya Minseok sedikit heran kenapa anaknya bisa dengan mudah dekat dengan orang lain. Baekhyun juga bukan termasuk orang yang mudah dekat dengan orang baru. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini dia bisa dengan gampangnya dekat dengan Jongdae. Bahkan mereka sudah tertawa dan saling bercanda.

Minseok mencoba untuk berpikir positif. Dia juga tidak melihat ada niatan buruk dari Jongdae. Jongdae terlihat tulus saat bilang bahwa dia menyukai Baekhyun. Dia seperti seorang ayah yang sedang bermain dengan anaknya saat bersama Baekhyun.

"Baiklah Baekie sayang, paman harus kembali ke kantor. Besok paman akan datang lagi." Jongdae mengusap kepala Baekhyun sayang.

"Ne ahjussi. Besok datang lagi ya, jangan lupa janji ahjussi tadi." Baekhyun menganguk lucu. Jongdae segera keluar dari cafe milik Minseok. Pekerjaan sudah menunggunya.

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam. Minseok sedang memasak untuk makan malam. Cafe dia serahkan pada Chanyeol. Ya Minseok hanya mengurusi cafe saat siang dan kalau malam Chanyeol yanga akan mengurusnya.

Minseok adalah seorang single parents. Lantai dua cafenya sengaja dia buat sebagai tempat tinggalnya bersama tiga orang anaknya. Memudahkan dia untuk mengurus cafe dan ketiga anaknya secara bersamaan.

Anak sulung Minseok bernama Kyungsoo, dia berusia 15 tahun. Gadis remaja itu sangat menyukai Kim Jongin atau orang biasa memanggilnya Kai. Seorang dancer terkenal yang juga pelanggan setia cafe miliknya.

Anak tengahnya, Baekhyun, paling cerewet dan paling aktif diantara ketiga bersaudara itu. Berusia 10 tahun tapi sudah sangat centil bila di dekat Chanyeol. Dan sekarang dia mulai dekat dengan pria yang baru saja ditemuinya tadi siang, Kim Jongdae.

Ah kenapa pikiran Minseok malah beralih ke pria itu. Cara dia memperlakukan Baekhyun sungguh membuat Minseok senang. Baekhyun juga menikmati setiap perlakuan Jongdae padanya yang menganggap Baekhyun sudah seperti anaknya sendiri. Padahal mereka baru bertemu sekali.

"Eomma Thehun lapal mau cucu." Suara anak bungsunya menyadarkan Minseok. Sehun, dia berusia lima tahun anak bungsu Minseok.

"Oh anak emma mau susu, sebentar eomma buatkan ne." Minseok segera beralih mencari botol suus Sehun lalu membuat susu untuk anak bungsunya. "Ini sayang, bisa panggilkan noona-noonamu? Makan malam sudah siap." Minseok menyerahkan botol susu itu pada Sehun. Sehun mengangguki permintaan ibunya. Sehun segera kelluar dari dapur.

"Kyung noona, Baek noona makan malam thudah thiap!" dengan cadelnya Sehun berteriak memanggil kakaknya. Di dapur Minseok hanay bisa tersenyum dengan tingkah anak bungsunya.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun segera keluar dari kamar mereka. Baekhyun langsung duduk disamping Sehun di ruang makan, sedang Kyungsoo menuju dapur untuk membantu ibunya.

Mereka berempat makan dengan lahap. Minseok memperhatikan anaknya satu per satu. Entah kenapa ada rasa bersalah dalam hatinya. Membiarkan ketiga anaknya tumbuh tanpa sosok seoran ayah. Memikirkan itu membuat Minseok tanpa sadar menitikan air mata.

"Eomma kenapa menangis?" pertanyaan polos Sehun menyadarkan Minseok. Segera dia menghapus air matanya sebelum Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun melihatnya. Tapi terlambat, si sulung sudah melihatnya.

"Ani, eomma tidak menangis. Hanya mata eomma kemasukan debu." Minseok tersenyum pada anak bungsunya.

"Sehun kau harus makan sayur jangan hanya daging saja yang kau makan." Kyungsoo menaruh brokoli ke ppiring Sehun.

"Yak noona, Thesun tadi thudah makan blocoli. Thehun maunya daging." Minseok mengusap rambut Sehun sayang.

"Kyung ambilkan adikmu daging." Minseok tersenyum tanda terimakasihnya pada anak sulungnya.

Selesai makan Sehun dan Baekhyun menonton televisi sementara Kyungsoo membantu ibunya mencuci piring.

"Eomma gwencana?" tanya Kyungsoo. Minseok memandang Kyungsoo lalu mengangguk.

"Gwencana sayang. Kau istirahatlah biar eomma yang menyelesaikannya." Kyungsoo menuruti perintah ibunya. Dia segera meninggalkan dapur.

"Baekie Hunah sudah malam kalian sebaiknya tidur." Kyungsoo mendekati kedua adiknya.

"Eonni filmnya sedang bagus." Baekhyun masih fokus pada televisi di depannya sedang Sehun yang masih kecil merentangkan tangannya minta di gendong.

"Sehun sudah mengantuk eoh? Baiklah kajja noona akan menidurkanmu. Dan Baek sebaiknya kau segera tidur." Setelah itu Kyungsoo membawa Sehun ke kamarnya.

"Loh Baekie kenapa kamu belum tidur sayang?" Minseok mendekat Baekhyun yang masih sibuk menonton film.

"Eh eomma. Filmnya bagus eomma." Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Minseok. Minseok mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut.

"Ini sudah malam sayang."

"Baiklah aku tidur, tapi eomma temani aku tidur ne?" Minseok menganguk lalu mematikan televisnya. Minseok membawa Baekhyun ke kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

"Baekie-ah irona!" Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyang tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bergumam pelan lalu menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mungilnya.

"Eomma Baekhyun tak mau bangun!" Teriakan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun segera membuang selimutnya lalu bergegas bangun dari kasurnya.

"Yak eonni! Eomma aku sudah bangun!" Baekhyun bergegas menuju kamar mandi, sementara Kyungsoo membereskan kamar Baekhyun yang berantakan.

Setelah selesai membereskan kamar adknya, Kyungsoo menuju dapur untuk membantu ibunya menyiapakan sarapan. Baekhyun yang baru selesai mandi langsung mengenakan seragamnya lalu menuju meja makan.

"Kyung tolong sajikan ini di meja, eomma mau memandikan Sehun dulu." Setelah berkata seperti itu Minseok langsung keluar dari dapur dan menuju kamarnya yang juga kamar putra bungsunya.

"Eomma memandikan Sehun?" pertanyaan Baekhyun diangguki Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lalu mengambil sarapan untuk Baekhyun. "Gomawo eonni."

"Cepat selesaikan makanmu lalu segera berangkat. Bus sekolah sebentar lagi datang kan?" Kyungsoo duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Iya iya, aku tau itu eonni. Kau cerewet sekali." Ucapan Baekhyun dihadiahi jitakan sayang dari sang kakak.

"Appo eonni." Baekhyun meringis kecil sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Makanya sopan sedikit padaku." Kyungsoo lalu melanjutan sarapannya diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang tak ingin mendapat jitakan sayang laggi dari eonninya itu.

Minseok keluar dari kamar sambil menggendong Sehun yang telah rapi. Minseok mendudukan Sehun di sampingnya tepat dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Wah uri Sehunie tampan sekali." Baekhyun mencubit pipi Sehun.

"Hari ini eomma akan pergi dengan Sehun, mungkin akan pulang agak sore. Kyungsoo ada les kan?" kyungsoo mengangguk. "Nanti paman Chanyeol yang akan menjemput Baekhyun." Baekhyun langsung memekik senang.

"Dan ingat Baek kau tidak boleh nakal, nanti eomma bawakan pizza kesukaanmu." Baekhyun menganguk patuh pada sang eomma.

Selesai sarapan Minseok mengantar Baekhyun ke tempat biasa bus sekolah Baekhyun menjemput. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo sudah berpamitan pada Minseok, Kyungsoo ke sekolah naik sepeda. Setelah mengantar Baekhyun, Minseok dan Sehun bersiap untuk pergi.

"Ne Chanie, gomawo. Tolong jaga cafe seentara. Dan juga jangan lupa nanti tolong jemput Baekie." Minseok mengakhiri sambungan teleponya dengan Chanyeol. Minseok segera memasuki mobilnya bersama dengan Sehun yang duduk di sebeblahnya.

.

.

Seoul Hospital

"Wah Sehun sekarang tambah tampan ya?" seorang pria paruh baya dengan jubah putih bernametag Wu Yifan mendekati Sehun dan Minseok.

"Glandpa!" Sehun memekik lalu beralih ke gendongan pria tadi.

"Papa." Minseok memeluk Yifan lalu mencium pipi Yifan.

"Kau tambah cantik sayang." Minseok tersenyum mendengar pujian dari ayanhnya.

"Bagaimana kabar mama?" Mereka sekarang berada di ruangan Yifan, Yifan adalah direktur rumah sakit ini.

"Kau tau dia selalu baik, hanya penyakit manjanya bertambah parah." Minseok tertawa mendengar jawaban ayahnya. Ya ibunya, Zitao, memang wanita manja. Minseok akui itu, tapi dia adalah ibu terbaik yang pernah Minseok punya.

"Mama memang seperti itu appa, oh iya aku dan Sehun harus ke ruangan Dokter Minhyuk dulu appa." Yifan mengangguk lalu menurunkan Sehun dari gendongannya.

"Nah Sehun, pamit dulu pada grandpa." Sehun membungkuk.

"Thehun pamit dulu ya grandpa." Yifan mengacak rambut cucu bungsunya ini gemas lalu memeluk Minseok.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja sayang." Minseok mengangguk mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Baiklah, kajja Sehun kita ketemu dokter Minhyuk dulu." Lalu Minseok dan Sehun meninggalkan ruangan Yifan.

Yifan menghela napasnya pelan. Dia tau putri semata wayangnya itu menanggung beban yang sangat berat. Lima tahun bukan waktu yang singkat baginya.

Minseok telah sampai diruang praktek Dokter Lee Minhyuk yang juga sahabatnya.

"Annyeong Minhyuk ssi." Minseok menyapa pria yang sedang duduk dengan kacamata yang menghiasi matanya.

"Noona sudah ku bilang panggil saja aku Minhyuk. Ah Sehun tambah tampan ya." Minhyuk mendekati Sehun lalu berjongkok dihadapan Sehun. "Apa Sehun jadi anak baik selama di rumah?" Sehun menganguk sambil tersenyum.

"Thehun thelalu jadi anak baik doktel. Tanya thaja thama eomma." Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Minseok. Minseok tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau beggitu, sekarang dokter boleh memeriksa Sehun?" Sehun mengangguk lagi lalu berjalan mengikuti Minhyuk untuk di periksa.

Minseok hendak mengikuti mereka tapi Sehun menahannya. "Eomma dithini thaja ya." Minseok menatap Minhyuk dan Minhyuk menganguk seolah mengatakan tinggalah dia akan baik-baik saja. Akhirnya Minseok menuruti permintaan anaknya. Dia menunggu Sehun di ruangan Minhyuk.

Hampir setengah jam Minseok menunggu. Dia hendak menyusul tapi saat membuka pintu dilihatnya Sehun dan Minhyuk sedang menuju ke arahnya. Minseok memandang Minhyuk dan Minhyuk tersenyum.

"Dia baik-baik saja noona, tidak ada masalah dengan tubuhnya. Seperti biasa. Dia kuat noona, jadi berhenti memasang wajah sendu seperti itu. Sehun tidak akan menyukainya." Sehun mendekati Minseok.

"Eomma Thehun baik-baik thaja kok." Sebuah cengiran muncul dibibir Sehun membuat Minseok mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Mencoba membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruk dan kekhawatirannya.

"Baiklah baik. Sehun memang anak pintar." Minseok mengacak rambut anaknya.

"Yak eomma lambutku jadi belantakan kan." Minseok dan Minhyuk tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun. Setelah berbincang sedikit tentang kondisi Sehun, Minseok pun pamit.

"Nah Sehun, pamit dulu pada Dokter." Sehun membungkuk lalu berpamitan.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Minhyuk, Minseok mengajak anaknya untuk duduk di sebuah taman lalu dia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Chanyeol.

"Chanie kau sudah menjemput Baekhyun?" langsung saja Minseok mengajukan pertanyaan pada Chanyeol.

"Noona bahkan aku belum memberi salam. Sudah, dia sekarang sedang di kamarnya." Minseok tersenyum mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Hehe mian Chan. Oh iya cafe aman?" tanya Minseok lagi.

"Tenang saja eonni cafe pasti aman di tanganku." Minseok tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu. Jangan lupa suruh Baekhyun makan siang makanannya ada di kulkas tinggal kau panasi saja. Kalau kau mau ikut makan sepertinya masih cukup. Aku mungkin pulang petang, aku mau mampir ke rumah orang tuaku dulu." Minseok menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Ne noona, kau cerewet sekali." Minseok tertawa mendengar jawaban Chanyel.

"Memang. Baiklah aku tutup dulu ne. Gomawo Chanyeol-ah." Minseok menutup panggilannya lalu beralih ke Sehun yang sedang duduk sambil meminum jus.

"Sehunie kajja kita kerumah grandma." Sehun langsung memekik senang mendengar ajakan ibunya.

"Yee Thehun thudah kangen thekali thama glandma." Minseok mengendong Sehun lalu berjalan menuju parkiran.

Jarak dari rumah sakit ke rumah orang tua Minseok tidak terlalu jauh, hanya butuh setengah jam dan mereka telah sampai di kediaman Wu. Minseok turun dari mobilnya lalu menggendong Sehun lagi. Dia membawa Sehun masuk ke rumah besar itu.

"Aigo Sehun!" pekikan seorang wanita mengagetkan Minseok dan Sehun yang baru saja memasuki rumah. Wanita itu berlari ke arah mera berdua lalu mencium pipi Sehun dan Minseok bergantian.

"Sehun semakin tampan saja." Puji Tao.

"Thehun memang tampan halmoni, thudah tiga olang yang bilang begitu." Ucapan Sehun mengundang gelak tawa dari Minseok dan Tao. Mereka lalu menuju ruang keluarga. Minseok segera menurunkan Sehun yang sedari tadi tidak sabar untuk bermain.

"Kau baik nak?" Tao menatap wajah anaknya yang berubah sendu. Sehun sekarang sudah asik bermain dengan mainannya agak jauh dari tempat Minseok dan Tao duduk.

"Kami dari rumah sakit." Tao menunggu Minseok menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Minhyuk bilang semuanya baik." Minseok menghela napas.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Tao menggenggam tangan anaknya.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin dia cepat sembuh mama. Aku ingin dia sehat. Aku ingin dia bisa bebas bermain sepuasnya tanpa harus memikirkan penyakitnya itu." Tanpa sadar air mata telah lolos dari matanya. Tao dengan segera menghapusnya.

"Eomma kenapa eomma menangis?" pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Minseok dan Tao kaget. Minseok segera memasang senyumannya lalu memeluk Sehun.

"Ani eomma tidak menangis sayang, Sehun percaya kan?" Sehun mengangguk dalam pelukan Minseok.

.

.

Jongdae merenggangkan ototnya. Melepas kacamatanya lalu memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menenangkan otaknya. Pikirannya tiba-tiba jatuh pada sosok itu. Sosok yang dengan mudahnya melekat di otaknya. Sosok yang baru pertama kali dia temui kemarin. Sosok dengan senyum yang mampu membuat seorang direktur muda seperti Jongdae manahan napasnya.

Ah, jongdae mendesah frustasi. Sosok itu sejak kemarin menari-nari di benaknya. Bahkan pekerjaannya dikalahkan oleh sosok itu.

"Baiklah baiklah sepertinya aku butuh segelas kopi." Jongdae bermonolog. Jongdae segera mengambil jasnya lalu keluar dari kantornya.

"Yoona ssi aku akan keluar sebentar." Jongdae segera menuju mobilnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jongdae untuk tiba di cafa milik Minseok. Dia segera memasuki cafe itu. Aroma kopi menguar masuk ke penciumannya.

"Selamat datang." Suara bass menyadarkan Jongdae. Jongdae menaikan alisnya, _kemana wanita itu?_

"Woaw ahjussi datang lagi." Seorang gadis mungil berlari ke arah Jongdae.

"Yak Baek apa yang kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun yang sudah berada di gendongan Jongdae.

"Tak apa." Jongdae tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol, Chanyeolpun melepaskan tarikannya.

"Wah Baekie masih mengenali paman rupanya." Jongdae mendudukan Baekhyun ke salah satu sofa di cafe itu.

"Tentu saja Baekie masih ingat dengan ahjussi." Baekhyun duduk berhadapan dengan Jongdae.

"Haha kau pasti ingatnya sama janji es krim dari ahjussi kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Tentu saja, ahjussi belum jadi membelikanku es krim. Oh iya ahjussi mau pesan apa?" Baekhyun berdiri.

"Haha baiklah nanti paman belikan es krim, americano boleh?" Baekhyun segera menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Baek siapa dia? Bukankah ibumu mengatakan untuk tidak bicara dengan orang asing." Chanyeol langsung menghujani Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan.

"Ya ampun paman Chan kau sama cerewetnya dengan eomma. Dia itu Jongdae ahjussi, eomma kenal kok dengan orang itu. Tanya saja pada eomma kalau tak percaya. Sudahlah paman, Jongdae ahjussi pesan americano. Cepat buatkan atau aku bilang pada eomma kalau paman tidak bekerja dengan baik." Setelah itu Baekhyun kembali ke meja Jongdae meninggalkan Chanyeol yang cengo.

"Ck anak itu benar-benar." Chanyeol segera membuatkan pesanan Jongdae.

"Ahjussi tunggu sebentar ya." Baekhyun kembali duduk dihadapan Jongdae.

"Oke. Ngomong-ngomong pria itu siapa?" Jongdae menunjuk Chanyeol yang sedang membuat kopi pesananya.

"Oh dia paman Chanyel. Dia teman eomma. Ada apa ahjussi?" Baekhyun terlihat penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Oh iya eommamu kemana?" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya.

"Aaa kenapa ahjussi menanyakan eommaku? Ahjussi menyukai eomma ya?" tanya Baekhyun menyelidik.

"Eh ani. Paman hanya ingin tahu saja." Jongdae terlihat gugup.

"Pesanan datang." Kali ini Jongdae berterimakasih pada pria ini.

"Ne terimakasih." Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Namaku Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. Jongdae membalas.

"Jongdae, Kim Jongdae." Mendengar itu Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

"Kim Jongdae direktur muda itu?" jongdae hanya mengangguk kikuk.

"Wah daebak, bagaimana seorang direktur seperti anda tau cafe ini?" Chanyeol terlihat begitu bersemangat mendengar jawaban Jongdae.

"Jongin yang memberitahuku." Mata Chanyeol membulat.

"Jongin hitam itu?" tannya Chanyeol.

"Ne dia adikku." Chanyeol tambah kaget.

"Omo dia tidak pernah bilang bahwa kakaknya seorang direktur seperti anda Jongdae ssi."

"Aish paman berlebihan. Itu ada pelanggan datang cepat layani sebelum aku adukan pada eomma!" ucapan Baekhyun seketika menghentikan kegiatan Chanyeol yang sedang mengintrogasi Jongdae, Jongdae hanya bisa terkikik pelan melihat tingkah dua makhluk dihadapannya ini.

"Arra, jadi jangan laporkan aku pada eomma galakmu itu." Chanyeol segera kabur dari meja itu sebelum Baekhyun melaporkannya pada Minseok.

"Yak paman akan ku adukan pada eomma!"

"Memang eommamu galak ya?" sebuah pertanyaan konyol tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulut Kim Jongdae.

.

.

Hari sudah sore, Minseok masih berada di rumah orang tuanya. Sehun sedang tidur dan sekarang Minseok membantu ibunya memasak.

"Kau istirahat saja sayang." Tao melihat Minseok tak tega. Dia tau betul kalau anak semata wayangnya ini lelah. Dan dia juga tau kalau anaknya ini sangat keras kepala seperti dirinya. Dia tidak akan menunjukan sisi rapuhnya pada orang lain, bahkan pada orang tuanya sendiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja mama. Biarkan aku membantumu." Ucapan Minseok tak bisa dibantah oleh ibunya. Tao memilih untuk membiarkan Minseok membantunya.

Ruang makan kediaman Kim kali ini dipenuhi canda tawa. Sehun tak henti-hentinya membuat kakek dan neneknya gemas akan tiingkahnya. Minseok hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya begitu senang seperti sekarang ini.

"Baiklah Sehun waktunya pulang." Minseok mendekati Sehun yang sedang berada digendongan Yifan.

"Nah cucu grandpa sudah mau pulang ne?" Yifan menurunkan Sehun, Sehun mengangguk lucu pada sang kakek.

"Pamit dulu sama grandpa dan grandma." Sehun segera membungkuk lalu berpamitan.

"Glandpa glandma Thehun pamit dulu ne, besthok Thehun datang lagi kok." Tao yang gemas melihat tingkah Sehun mencbit pelan pipi Sehun.

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan dan jangan nakal ya. Ikuti perintah eommamu." Setelah itu Minseok berpamitan pada orang tuanya dan mereka segera pulang.

.

.

Diperjalanan Minseok mengirim pesan pada Chanyel menanyakan keadaaan anak-anak dan cafenya. Chanyel menjawab bahwa Baekhyun sedang nonton televisi dan Kyungsoo sedang belajar. Mereka berdua sudah makan malam.

Minseok tersenyum lega, dia menghentikan sebenta mobilnya di depan restoran pizza. Dia tidak lupa dengan janjinya pada anak tengahnya. Setelah membeli pizza Minseok segera melajukan mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

Sampai dirumah Minseok dan Sehun segera naik ke lantai dua, tentunya setelah bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada pria itu.

"Thehun pulang!" Baekhyun yang mendengar teriakan adiknya segera berlari ke arah pintu.

"Yey eomma sudah pulang, mana pizzaku?" Baekhyun langsung memajukan tangannya meminta pada Minseok.

"Kau ini kalau soal makanan paling cepat Baek. Panggil kakakmu kita makan sama-sama." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berlari ke kamar Kyungsoo.

Mereka bertiga, minus Sehun yang sudah tertidur memakan pizza bersama sambil nonton film. Kalau dilihat Minseok dan anaknya lebih mirip kakak-beradik dari pada ibu dan anak. Bagaimana tidak, wajah Minseok masih terlihat sangat muda dengan usianya yang sudah kepala tiga.

"Baigamana sekolahmu Kyung?" yang ditanya menghentikan makannya.

"Baik eomma, bulan depan sudah mulai ujian kelulusan." Ya diusianya yang baru 15 tahun Kyungsoo sudah berada di tingkat akhir Jonior High School. Dia mengikuti program akselerasi dan dia berencana mengikuti program itu lagi saat berada di Senior High School.

"Oh cepat sekali. Tingkatkan belajarmu dan jaga kesehatan. Bagaimana denganmu Baek?" Baekhyun tersedak pizzanya.

"Uhuk. Ah sekolahku baik eomma. Seperti biasa." Minseok hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Minseok tau maksud jawaban itu. Baekhyun termasuk siswi hiper yang suka buat masalah. Tapi dia juga cerdas seprti kakaknya hanaya saja tingkahnya yang seperti laki-laki membuat dia banyak terkena hukuman.

"Arraseo. Eomma berharap tak ada panggilan lagi dari songsaenimmu." Baekhyun hanya nyengir lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu sejak Jongdae pertama kali bertemu dengan Minseok. Pikirannya selalu tertuju pada wanita manis itu. Sosoknya yang keibuan sungguh sudah memikat seorang Kim Jongdae yang terkenal dingin pada lawan jenisnya.

Entah kenapa Jongdae begitu merindukan aroma kopi buatan Minseok. Dia memang sudah menyukai kopi buatan Minseok sejak Jongin membawakan kopi itu untuknya. Tapi setelah melihat sendiri pembuatnya membuat Jongdae semakin merindukan kopi itu, lebih tepatnya pembuatnya.

Katakan Jongdae mulai gila karna dia menyukai Minseok. Mereka baru bertemu sekitar satu minggu dan bercakap pun baru dua kali, itupun karna Baekhyun. Tapi sungguh dia benar-benar menyukai Minseok.

Baekhyun mengatakan kalau dia mempunyai satu kakak perempuan dan satu adik laki-laki, berarti Minseok punya tiga orang anak. Si sulung namanya Kyungsoo, dia berusia 15 tahun sekarang duduk dibangku akhir Junior High School. Si bungsu Sehun, baru berusia 5 tahun. Ya itu informasi yang dia dapat dari Baekhyun tentang Minseok.

"Ah aku bisa gila." Jongdae bergumam pelan. Dia sedang berada di kamarnya.

"Kau memang sudah gila hyung." sebuah suara menyadarkan Jongdae dari lamunannya. Dia bangun dari tidurnya dan menemukan Jongin sudah berada di kamarnya.

"kau bergumam-guman sendiri dan apa aku dengar tadi, Minseok? Ige myoya?" Jongin duduk disamping Jongdae, wajahnya mengisyaratkan tanda tanya.

"Eh! Minseok apa aku sama sekali tidak menggumamkan nama wanita manis itu." Ups! Jongdae keceplosan.

"Manis? Oh hyung jangan bilang kau menyukai Minseok noona?" Oh apakah sekarang Jongdae salah tingkah? Tawa Jongin meledak melihat ekspresi hyungnya.

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku?!" Jongdae melempar bantal ke arah Jongin membuat Jongin makin terpingkal hingga terjatuh dari tempat tidur Jongdae sambil memengangi perutnya.

"Hahaha hyung kau harus melihat mukamu sungguh hahaha." Jongin berguling-guling di lantai kamar Jongdae, dia sungguh terhibur.

"Kaluar kau Kim Jongin!" Mendengar nada suara Jongdae yang mulai meninggi Jongin segera mengambil langkah seribu.

"Sial sepertinya aku memang sudah gila!" Jongdae mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Di luar kamar Jongdae, Jongin masih sibuk tertawa membuat sepasang suami istri yang sedang mengobrol keheranan.

"Ada apa Jongin?" Joonmyun, pria yang sedang mengobrol dengan istrinya Yixing bertanya pada anak bungsunya.

"Hahah appa sebentar lagi keinginanmu untuk dapat cucu akan segera terlaksana." Dengan masih menahan tawanya Jongin menjawab pertanyaan appanya.

"Apa maksudmu sayang?" Yixing ikut bertanya.

"Jangan dengarkan anak ini eomma appa, dia sedang gila." Tiba-tiba Jongdae sudah berada diantara mereka lalu menjitak kepala Jongin sayang.

"Yak hyung appo! Eomma!" Jongin mendekati eommanya lalu memeluknya. Jongdae mencibir adiknya yang sangat manja bila dengan eommanya.

"Kalian ini sebenarnya kenapa?" Joonmyun menengahi. Dia sebenarnya penasaran dengan pernyataan Jongin barusan. "Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih Jongdae?" _Deg! Awas kau hitam_ , maki Jongdae dalam hati.

"Belum appa, baru mau." Pletak! Sebuah jitakan sayang dihadiahkan lagi untuk Jongin.

"Yak Kim Jongin tutup mulutmu!" Pletak! Satu jitakan mengenai kepala Jongdae.

"Yak Kim Jongdae kau menyakiti adikmu!" Jongdae menampilkan ekspresi datarnya, eommanya memang selalu membela Jongin.

"Sudah sudah, sekarang jelaskan pada kami apa maksud perkataan Jongin tadi." Joonmyun mencoba menengahi lagi.

"Hyung sedang menyukai seseorang appa." Jongdae kembali ingin menjitak kepala adiknya itu tapi dia urungkan melihat deathglare dari ibunya.

"Benar begitu Jongdae?" Jongdae menelan ludahnya kasar. Joonmyun sedang memandang Jongdae penuh selidik.

"Huft. Baiklah sebenarnya aku memang menyukai seseorang." Sontak Yixing melebarkan matanya.

"Lalu kau serius dengannya?" tanya Joonmyun lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perasaanku appa. Tapi mungkin terlalu ccepat jika aku mengatakan keseriusanku, aku dan dia baru bertemu seminggu lalu." Sekarang giliran Joonmyun yang melebarkan matanya.

"Baru seminggu dan kau sudah yakin dengan perasaanmu?" Jongdae mengangguk.

"Kau tau bagaimana aku appa." Jongdae terlihat serius dengan ucapannya. Joonmyun lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum pada putra sulungnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang ceritakan pada kami seperti apa gadis yang sudah menaklukan hati putraku." Jongin dan Jongdae saling pandang. Mereka sama-sama tau kalau Minseok bukan lagi seorang gadis. "Waeyo?" Joonmyun menyadarkan keduanya.

"Emm sebenarnya dia sudah punya anak appa eomma." Dengan susah payah Jongdae mengatakan hal itu. Terlihat keterkejutan diwajah kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau menyukai istri orang Jongdae?" suara Yixing terdengar lirih.

"Ani eomma, dia sudah bercerai dan sekarang tinggal dengan ketiga anaknya." Jongdae cepat-cepat menjelaskan pada eommanya.

"Mwo?" Joonmyun semakin melebarkan matanya.

.

.

TBC

How?

Saya gak terlalu berharap review sih karna saya tau ini cerita aneh banget.

Tapi kalau mau review boleh banget apalagi bantuin saya ngasih inspirasi buat lanjutan fanfict ini. itupun kalau masih pada mau baca lanjutannya :D

Makasih udah mau baca fanfict saya ~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Can I Be Their Father?**

.

.

 **CHENMIN**

.

.

 **GS/Typho(s)/abal/aneh/dll**

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

" _Baiklah, sekarang ceritakan pada kami seperti apa gadis yang sudah menaklukan hati putraku." Jongin dan Jongdae saling pandang. Mereka sama-sama tau kalau Minseok bukan lagi seorang gadis. "Waeyo?" Joonmyun menyadarkan keduanya._

" _Emm sebenarnya dia sudah punya anak appa eomma." Dengan susah payah Jongdae mengatakan hal itu. Terlihat keterkejutan diwajah kedua orang tuanya._

" _Kau menyukai istri orang Jongdae?" suara Yixing terdengar lirih._

" _Ani eomma, dia sudah bercerai dan sekarang tinggal dengan ketiga anaknya." Jongdae cepat-cepat menjelaskan pada eommanya._

" _Mwo?" Joonmyun semakin melebarkan matanya._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 2_

.

.

Jongdae sudah pasrah jika appanya menentang perasaannya pada Minseok tapi dia sudah bertekad untuk tetap memperjuangkan perasaannya. Dia benar-benar serius dengan Minseok.

"Mian appa eomma tapi aku serius dengan perasaanku padanya. Aku benar ingin menjadikannya pendampingku juga ingin menjadi appa dari anak-anaknya. Mian mungkin kali ini aku akan sedikit membangkang pada kalian." Jongdae sadar betul dengan yang dia ucapkan, dia benar-benar sudah membulatkan tekad.

"Siapa namanya?" Joonmyun buka suara.

"Minseok appa."

"Apa dia cantik? Bagaimana sifatnya?" Joonmyun masih bertanya.

"Dia cantik appa, dia juga baik. Oh appa dan eomma harus melihatnya, apalagi anak sulungnya. Matanya bulat senyumnya ah manis sekali. Atau si tengah dia sangat cerewet tapi manis seperti kakaknya. Emm si bungsu walau menyebalkan tapi dia sangat tampan." Kali ini Jongin yang menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyun.

"Kau sepertinya lebih tau tentang dia Jongin." Yixing menanggapi.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah lama mengenalnya eomma. Cappucino yang sering aku bawakan untuk eomma itu buatan cafe Minseok noona. Dia benar-benar orang baik eomma appa." Jongin meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya, Jongdae menatap penuh terima kasih pada adiknya.

Sekarang Jongdae, Jongin bahkan Yixing memangdang Joonmyun penuh harap.

"Hei appa tidak bilang kalau melarangmu menyukainya kan?" seketika senyum Jongdae merekah.

"Jadi appa memberiku ijin?" Joonmyun mengangguk. "Gomawo appa." Jongdae memeluk appanya.

"Baiklah, cepat dapatkan dia lalu bawa dia pada kami. Eommamu pasti sangat ingin bertemu dengan pembuat cappucino favoritnya." Yixing tersenyum makin lebar mendengar ucapan Joonmyun.

"Banar sayang, oh jangan lupa ketiga anak yang diceritakan Jongin. Kau juga harus membawa mereka." Dan Jongdae semakin berterimakasih pada adik hitamnya itu.

"Arraseo eomma appa."

.

.

"Oh hyung kau memang merepotkan." Jongin dan Jongdae sekarang sedang ada di kamar Jongdae. Setelah percakapan dengan orang tuanya dan mendapat dukungan dari mereka Jongdae meminta Jongin untuk membantunya.

"Arra. Sekarang bagaimana cara mendapatkan hati ketiga anak Minseok?" Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas.

"Emm bukankah Baekhyun sukses?" Jongdae mengangguk." Berarti tinggal Kyungsso dan Sehun?" Jongdae mengangguk lagi.

"Kurasa untuk Kyungsoo tak akan sulit, aku lumayan dekat dengannya." Lagi-lagi Jongdae mengangguk. "Yak hyung bisakah kau melakukan hal lain selain mengangguk?" Jongdae menggeleng. "Aish lupakan saja hyung." jongdae mengangguk dan Jongin menepuk jidatnya frustasi.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan. Berarti sekarang kau harus mengurus Sehun. Anak itu sedikit sulit hyung. Kau minta bantuan Chanyeol hyung saja kalau tentang dia." Jongin memberi saran.

"Emm pegawai di cafe Minseok?"

"Dia pemilik sepertiga cafe itu hyung. Minseok noona dan Chanyeol hyung berkerjasama membangun cafe itu." Jelas Jongin.

"Tapi mereka tak ada hubungan apa-apa kan?" Jongdae sedikit khawatir.

"Haha Chanyeol hyung memang dulu pernah menyukai Minseok noona tapi tenang saja hyung mereka tak ada hubungan apa-apa. Chanyeol hyung juga sudah punya pacar kok, dan dia itu playboy Hyung." Jongdae menghembuskan napas lega.

"Ah sebaiknya sekarang kita bertindak hyung. Kajja kita ke cafe noona." Jongin menarik tangan Jongdae. Setelah berganti pakaian mereka segera menuju cafe milik Minseok.

.

.

Seorang pria sedang menatap sendu seseorang di dalam cafe milik Minseok. Baekhyun. Dia sedang menganggu Chanyeol yang sedang mengawasi cafe tersebut. Mata pria itu menteskan air mata.

"Maafkan appa Baekhyun-ah." Pria itu berujar lirih. Sudah satu jam dia disana, mengawasi orang-orang yang sangat dia rindukan. Akhirnya pria itu memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum dia kehilangan pertahanannya untuk tidak muncul dihadapan orang-orang itu.

Bruk! Tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf." Yang ditabrak membungkukan badan meminta maaf.

"Hyung gwencana?" tanya Jongin pada pria yang sedang meminta maaf, Jongdae.

"Gwencana, kajja kita masuk." Kembali Jongdae membungkuk lalu pergi meninggalkan pria itu mengajak Jongin masuk.

"Aku seperti pernah melihat pria tadi." Jongin bergumam pelan tapi segera memusatkan perhatiannya pada hyungnya yang sedang memesan kopi.

Mereka sudah sampai di cafe Minseok. CoffePrince Cafe terlihat sedikit lenggang. Maklum saja ini hari Rabu bukan hari Sabtu atau Minggu. Jongdae sedang memesan kopi untuk dia dan Jongin. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berteriakan dan langsung memeluk Jongdae.

"Ahjussi kau datang lagi!" pekiknya.

"Oh Baekie. Iya sayang, paman mengantar dia. Katanya kangen dengan latte buatan cafe eommamu." Jongdae menunjuk Jongin yang sedang duduk di meja paling pokok. Favoritnya jika berkunjung.

"Wah ada Jongin oppa juga, aku harus memanggil Kyung eonni. Sebentar ne ahjussi." Baekhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan Jongdae.

"Oh direktur Kim datang lagi rupanya. Americano?" Chanyeol muncul dari arah dapur.

"Panggil saja aku Jongdae, satu americano dan latte. Aku bersama Jongin." Jongdae kembali menunjuk Jongin, kali ini Jongin melihat itu lalu tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ah anak itu datang rupanya. Baiklah tunggu sebentar ne?" Chanyeol segera menyiapkan pesanan Jongdae sedang Jongdae berjalan ke arah Jongin yang tengah asik memainkan ponselnya.

"Mana Minseok?" tanya Jongdae begitu sampai meja Jongin.

"Mana ku tau, mungkin diatas." Jongin masih fokus pada ponselnya.

"Yak lalu kenapa kau membawaku kesini kalau Minseok tidak ada?" ujar Jongdae kesal. Jongin malah terkekeh melihat tingkah hyungnya. Jongdae yang biasanya stay cool sekarang bisa mudah kesal hanya karna seorang Minseok.

"Tujuanku mengajakmu kesini memang bukan untuk bertemu Minseok noona, kita kesini untuk bertemu si sulung." Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis yang sedang membawa nampan berisi dua gelas kopi. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kyungsoo-ah." Jongin melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas dengan senyum manis dari seorang Xi Kyungsoo.

"Soo aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang. Yang tadi aku bilang." Kyungsoo meletakan nampannya lalu duduk disamping Jongin, berhadapan dengan Jongdae.

"Kim Jongdae, direktur di Kim Corp, punya otak yang lumayan cerdas, suara merdu, suka musik dan pecinta kopi seperti eommamu." _Apa-apaan si hitam ini_ , kesal Jongdae dalam hati. Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar penuturan Jongin dan menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi kikuk Jongdae.

"Paman menyukai eomma?" pertanya Kyungsoo membuat Jongdae semakin kikuk sedang Jongin sudah tertawa melihat wajah blank hyungnya.

"Oh hyung kau harus melihat wajahmu haha." Pletak! Entah sudah berapa kali Jongin mendapat jitakan dari Jongdae hari ini.

"Yak hyung! Soo lebih baik lupakan pujianku tadi pada pria ini. Dia itu kejam, dingin, menyebalkan dan suka menjitak kepala orang." Jongdae sudah bersiap akan menjitak kepala Jongin lagi tapi terhenti oleh suara teriakan anak kecil.

"Eomma jahat!" Baekhyun berlari dari arah tangga menuju Jongdae.

"Hei ada apa anak manis?" Jongdae membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongannya. Kyungsoo yang khawatir pada adiknya segera mendekatinya. Sedang Jongin melihat kejadian itu dengan wajah penasaran.

"Hiks eomma jahat hiks." Baekhyun menangis sambil terus mengatakan bahwa eommanya jahat.

"Baekie-ah." Terdengar suara lembut Minseok, dia mendekati Baekhyun dengan wajah bersalahnya.

"Maafkan eomma ne." Minseok mencoba mengambil alih Baekhyun dari Jongdae tapi ditolak oleh Baekhyun.

"Baekie tidak mau sama eomma, eomma jahat. Baekie mau sama ahjussi saja." Kyungsoo mendekati ibunya yang hampir menangis lalu membawanya duduk.

"Paman bisakah aku minta tolong tenangkan Baekhyun." Jongdae mengangguk mendengar permintaan Kyungsoo, dia segera membawa Baekhyun keluar dari cafe tersebut.

"Ada apa eomma?" tanya kyungsoo.

"Iya noona ada apa?" Jongin ikut bertanya. Minseok hanya tertunduk lesu.

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan ibunya lalu mengusapnya pelan mencoba menenangkan. Perlahan Minseok mulai bercerita tentang kejadian yang membuat Baekhyun menangis tadi.

.

.

 _Baekhyun sudah ingin turun lagi setelah memberitahu kakaknya bahwa Jongin datang. Tiba-tiba Minseok memanggilnya._

" _Baekie bisa tolong bantu eomma!" teriak Minseok dari kamar Sehun, Baekhyun pun segera menuju kamar adiknya._

" _Ne eomma, ada apa?" Baekhyun mendekati Minseok yang sedang duduk di ranjang menghadap Sehun yang tertidur._

" _Eomma ada apa dengan Sehun?" Sehun terlihat berkeringat dan sulit bernapas._

" _Eomma katakan Sehun kenapa?!" Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya. Minseok memandang Baekhyun lalu berujar._

" _Bisa tolong kau panggilkan paman Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa eommanya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya._

" _Eomma!" Baekhyun terlihat ingin menangis, lihatlah sekarang Sehun semakin kesulitan bernapas._

" _Cepat panggil paman Chanyeol Baek!" tanpa sadar Minseok membentak Baekhyun sambil tangannya mengelap keringan Sehun._

" _Tidak mau eomma jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" Baekhyun masih bersikeras mendapat jawaban dari Minseok. Minseok tidak bisa menahan lagi, Sehun butuh pertolongan sekarang dan Baekhyun malah memperburuk keadaan._

" _Cepat panggil Chanyeol kau tak lihat adikmu kesakitan?!" Minseok kembali membentak Baekhyun. Minseok bahkan tak melihat Baekhyun yang mulai menangis, fokusnya hanya pada Sehun sekarang._

 _Dengan menahan air matanya Baekhyun turun sambil berteriak ibunya jahat lalu berlari ke arah jongdae. Chanyeol segera naik ke lantai dua dan mendapati Minseok yang menangis melihat kondisi Sehun yang kesulitan bernapas._

" _Noona ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol panik._

" _Chan tolong cepat ambil obat dikamarku. Cepat Chan!" Minseok berteriak sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun erat, tangisnya pecah._

 _Chanyeol segera berlari mencari obat yang dimaksud Minseok lalu kembali ke kamar Sehun. Diberikannya obat itu pada Minseok yang dengan segera meminumkan obat tersebut pada Sehun. Napas Sehun mulai teratur dan dia sudah tidak berkeringat._

" _Noona sepertinya kau harus menemui Baekhyun." Ucapan Chanyeol menyadarkan Minseok. Minseok tersentak, tadi dia membentak Baekhyun. Dia membentak gadis mungil yang paling tidak bisa dibentak._

" _Dia pasti marah padaku. Chan tolong jaga Sehun." Chanyeol mengangguk lalu Minseok segera turun ke bawah dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang menangis di gendongan Jongdae._

 _._

 _._

"Memang Sehun kenapa noona?" Minseok hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Jongin menyesali pertanyaannya barusan. Sungguh melihat Minseok yang biasanya tersenyum dan kadang galak itu meneteskan airmata membuatnya ikut sakit.

Kyungsoo menenangkan ibunya dan meminta Jongin membantunya menutup cafe. Dengan keadaan seperti ini cafe tidak mungkin terus buka. Jongin mengangguk lalu segera melakukan permintaan Kyungsoo.

"Eomma tenang saja, Baekhyun dan Sehun pasti baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo memeluk ibunya. Jujur dia juga ingin menangis seperti Baekhyun tadi, tapi melihat ibunya mati-matian menahan airmatanya membuat Kyungsoo berpikir dua kali untuk menangis.

"Kyung mianhae." Minseok berujar lirih.

"Ani, eomma tidak salah, eomma tidak harus minta maaf. Ini bukan salah eomma." Minseok merasakan bahunya basah. Dia melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Hei uljima sayang. Jangan menangis seperti itu." Minseok menghapus airmata Kyungsoo. Dia benar-benar tak ingin membuat anak-anaknya sedih. Minseok tersenyum, mencoba menghapus kesedihannya. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapannya yang meneduhkan seperti biasa.

"Baiklah sekarang dimana Baekhyun?" Minseok melihat sekeliling dia tidak menemukan Baekhyun.

"Jongdae hyung membawanya ke kedai es krim noona." Jongin mendekati Minseok dan Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah menutup cafe Soo." Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Noona tenang saja dia sudah tenang. Sebentar lagi mereka pulang. Sebaiknya noona ke atas saja." Minseok mengangguk. Jongin membantu Minseok berdiri lalu membawanya ke ats diikuti Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana keadaaan Sehun Chan?" Minseok langsung menuju kamar Sehun.

"Dia tidur nyenyak noona, kau tak perlu khawatir. Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia bersama Jongdae ssi." Minseok mendekati ranjang Sehun lalu duduk disamping ranjang. "Mian eomma membuat kakakmu menangis." Ucap Minseok lirih.

Chanyeol, Jongin dan Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar Sehun lalu duduk di ruang keluarga. Kyungsoo membuatkan teh untuk Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Gomawo paman Chan Jongin oppa." Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya mengangguk. Ponsel Jongin tiba-tiba berdering.

"Ne hyung kau dimana? Oh kau sudah sampai, ne kita di atas, ne, iya hyung gomawo." Sambungan telepon terputus. "Jongdae hyung dan Baekhyun akan segera naik."

.

.

"Ahjussi aku takut." Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya dipelukan Jongdae.

"Hei takut kenapa sayang?" tanya Jongdae.

"Eomma pasti marah padaku, harusnya tadi aku memanggil paman Chan tapi aku malah menangis. Saat eomma minta maaf aku juga berteriak padanya." Airmata Baekhyun hampir menetes lagi.

"Hei stop baby, eommamu tidak akan marah sayang. Sekarang kita temui eommamu lalu minta maaf pada eomma dan peluk dia. Oke?" Jongdae sudah seperti seorang ayah sekarang. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Ne, Baekie tidak akan menangis lagi, seperti kata ahjussi tadi. Baekie harus kuat untuk eomma dan Baekie harus jadi anak baik untuk eomma juga." Baekhyun tersenyum makin lebar.

Mereka berdua akhirnya naik ke lantai dua. Baekhyun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo yang menyambutnya. Chanyeol berterimakasih pada Jongdae dan Jongin yang mau membantu Minseok.

"Santai saja hyung. Aku juga sahabatnya noona dan hyungku ini dia menyukai Minseok noona jadi tak masalah membantu Minseok noona." Pletak!

"Jangan dengarkan ucapan bocah hitam ini." Kyungsoo tertawa pelan melihat Jongdae menjitak Jongin.

"Ahjussi kau menyukai eomma?"pertanyaan polos Baekhyun membuat Jongdae tersenyum kikuk.

"Wah daebak direktur kita menyukai eommamu Baek Kyung." Respon tak terduga dari Chanyeol meledakan tawa Jongin.

"Yak Kim Jongin mati kau." Geram Jongdae, mukanya sudah merah padam menahan malu dan marah.

"Kalau paman memang menyukai eomma aku sih setuju-setuju saja asal paman jangan sampai menyakiti eomma." Kyungsoo ikut bersuara.

"Kalau aku sangat mendukung ahjussi, ah ani aku harus membiasakan diriku memanggilmu appa." Celetukan Baekhyun membuat muka Jongdae semakin memerah.

"Aigo uri sajangnim kalau jatuh cinta sangat lucu ne." Chanyeol ikut-ikutan menggoda Jongdae.

"Baekie sebaiknya kau masuk dan menemui eommamu." _Awas kau hitam_ , maki Jongdae dalam hati.

Jongdae menuntun Baekhyun menuju kamar dengan pintu bertulis Sehunie. Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa mendapati tingkah Jongdae, Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Jongdae mengetuk pintu tersebut. Terdengar suara Minseok mempersilahkan masuk. Baekhyun terlihat ragu namun Jongdae meyakinkannya.

"Eomma." Baekhyun mendekati Minseok yang duduk ditepi ranjang, Minseok berbalik melihat Baekhyun sudah di sampingnya. Dengan segera Minseok memeluk anak tengahnya itu.

"Eomma maafkan Baekhyun ne." Minseok menggeleng.

"Kau tidak salah Baekie, eomma yang salah telah membentakmu. Mianhae Baekie-ah." Jongdae memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut.

.

.

Jongdae hendak mengajak Jongin pulang saat Minseok memanggil namanya.

"Jongdae ssi." Jongdae langsung berbalik menghadap Minseok.

"Terimakasih sudah menenangkan Baekhyun." Minseok tersenyum manis ke arah Jongdae.

"Sama-sama noona." Ups! Jongdae mengutuk dirinya. "Maaf Minseok ssi." Minseok tertawa pelan.

"Tidak masalah jika kau mau memanggilku noona. Kurasa usiamu memang lebih muda dariku Jongdae ssi." Chanyeol dan Jongin menahan tawa mereka.

"Emm panggil saja aku Jongdae tanpa embel-embel ssi noona." Jongdae mengusap tengkuknya gugup.

"Baiklah Jongdae, gomawo untuk hari ini." Jongdae tersenyum tulus pada Minseok. _Hei apa aku baru saja berpikir senyum itu sangat manis?_ Minseok mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari otaknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku dan Jongin pamit dulu noona." Jongdae menarik tangan Jongin.

"Eh tunggu kalian saling kenal?" tanya Minseok penasaran.

"Mereka saudara noona. Direktur Kim adalah kakak si hitam ini." Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Minseok.

"Park Dobi ini benar noona, Jongdae adalah hyungku yang aku ceritakan beberapa hari yang lalu." tambah Jongin, Minseok hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Noona kami pulang dulu ne." Jongdae kembali menarik tangan Jongin dan membawanya pergi. Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah kakak-beradik itu.

"Haha mereka lucu sekali noona. Ah sudah malam ternyata, kalau begitu aku juga pulang noona." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya lalu mendekati Minseok. "Aku tau kau kuat noona jadi yakinlah semua baik-baik saja ne." Sebuah pelukan hangat diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Minseok membalas pelukan itu singkat lalu melepasnya.

"Gomawo Chanie. Hati-hati di jalan ne." Setelah itu tinggallah Minseok dan Kyungsoo berdua di ruang keluarga itu.

"Kyung sebaiknya kau tidur ini sudah malam." Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mendekati ibunya, memeluknya.

"Selamat malam eomma." Dikecupnya pipi ibunya lalu segera masuk ke kamarnya.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo Minseok masuk ke kamar Sehun. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap disamping Sehun. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan adiknya seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Minseok mendekati mereka lalu ikut tidur dissisi kanan Sehun. Memeluk kedua anaknya penuh sayang.

.

.

TBC

How?

Ini chapter dua, makasih buat **Rnine21** , **TheLightAndTheFire** , **xRTYx** , **Rierie11** , **Rilah safitri** , **ChenMin EX-Ochy** yang udah mau review ^^ seneng deh :D

Ah mian belum kejawab Sehun sakit apa

Ada yang bisa nebak kira-kira siapa mantan suami Minseok?

Makasih udah baca cerita Hyomi ^^

Kalau mau review boleh banget lho :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Can I Be Their Father?**

.

.

 **CHENMIN**

.

.

 **GS/Typho(s)/abal/aneh/dll**

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

" _Selamat malam eomma." Dikecupnya pipi ibunya lalu segera masuk ke kamarnya._

 _Sepeninggal Kyungsoo Minseok masuk ke kamar Sehun. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap disamping Sehun. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan adiknya seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Minseok mendekati mereka lalu ikut tidur dissisi kanan Sehun. Memeluk kedua anaknya penuh sayang_.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Hari ini adalah jadwal Sehun untuk check up. Minseok sudah tidak lagi menutupi kenyataaan bahwa Sehun sakit pada kedua anaknya yang lain. Setelah kejadian dia membentak Baekhyun, Minseok memutuskan untuk lebih jujur pada anak-anaknya.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah tau kalau Sehun sakit tapi dia tidak tau betul apa penyakit adinknya itu. Sedang Baekhyun, dia menjadi lebih sayang pada Sehun. Bahkan sekarang Baekhyun selalu menjaga adiknya agar tidak kelelahan.

"Chan aku minta tolong nanti jemput Baekie ne." Minseok menghubungi Chanyeol lewat telepon.

"Siap noona. Kau tenang saja." Seperti biasa Chanyeol dengan senang hati akan membantunya.

"Gomawo Chan." Setelah itu Minseok menyalakan mobilnya dan segera menuju rumah sakit bersama Sehun.

.

.

Minseok dan Sehun memasuki ruangan Minhyuk. Terlihat Minhyuk menyambut mereka dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Sehunie ku dengar kau kelelahan kemarin?" Minhyuk mendekati Sehun lalu menggendongnya.

"Ne, mianhae doktel Thehun jadi anak nakal." Sehun menundukan kepalanya menyesal, membuat Minseok ikut menundukan kepalanya.

"Ah, kenapa Sehun menundukan kepala? Dokter tidak marah kok, sekarang Sehun harus tersenyum biar eomma tidak sedih." Seketika Sehun mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum manis.

"Eomma Thehun tidak thedih kok jadi eomma tidak boleh thedih." Sungguh Minseok ingin menangis sekarang.

"Ani eomma tidak sedih kok. Sebaiknya kau memeriksanya sakarang Minhyuk-ah." Minseok tersenyum mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Minhyuk mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah kajja dokter akan memeriksamu." Dan Minhyuk membawa Sehun pergi untuk di periksa.

.

.

Kali ini pemeriksaan Sehun berjalan agak lama, kira-kira satu jam. Minseok menunggu dengan wajah khawatir.

"Noona?" Minhyuk mendekati Minseok.

"Dimana Sehun?" tanya Minseok yang tak melihat Sehun.

"Dia bersama Yifan ahjussi. Emm noona." Wajah Minhyuk terlihat ragu.

"Wae? Bagaimana kondisinya?" Minseok terlihat tambah khawatir.

"Dia baik, hanya saja." Minhyuk menghentikan ucapannya.

"Hanya saja apa Minhyuk? Katakan!" terlihat airmata Minseok siap tumpah.

"Tenang dulu noona." Minhyuk menggenggam tangan Minseok. "Dia baik noona, hanya saja ada sedikit masalah. Katub jantungnya semakin memburuk. Dan mungkin dia perlu melakukan operasi." Minseok lemas airmatanya sudah mengalir. Sehunya harus dioperasi?

"Tidak adakah cara lain?" Minseok berujar lirih.

"Aku tidak yakin noona. Seharusnya Sehun sudah dioperasi saat usianya satu tahun tapi karna fisiknya yang kuat dia dapat bertahan hingga sekarang tanpa operasi. Dan untuk sekarang, sepertinya fisiknya sudah tidak kuat lagi noona. Dia harus melakukan operasi. Kalau bisa secepatnya. Tapi ada satu lagi masalah." Minhyuk memberi jeda. "Donor jantung untuk Sehun." Minseok semakin mencelos. Untuk mendapat donor jantung itu tidak mudah, Minseok tau benar hal itu.

"Tapi noona tenang saja aku akan berusaha mencari doner untuk Sehun. Akan ku pastikan Sehun segera mendapat donor." Minhyuk mencoba membangkitkan semangat Minseok tapi tak berhasil. "Noona ku mohon jangan berhenti berharap. Sehun sudah berjuang sejauh ini dan kau mau menyerah sekarang?"

Minseok berdiri, tatapannya kosong. Dia tidak membalas perkataan Minhyuk. Minseok berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Minhyuk yang menatapnya iba.

.

.

Pria itu ada disana, bersembunyi di rimbunan pohon mengawasi dua orang yang baru saja masuk ke ruang dokter. Matanya menatap sendu pada dua orang itu. Bahkan dia tidak tau kalau anak bungsunya sakit parah.

Pria itu tetap diam disana sampai Minseok keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tatapan kosong. Hatinya perih. _Sudah berapa tahun aku tak melihatmu? Dan sekarang aku harus melihatmu seperti itu, ada apa Minseok-ah?_

Pria itu mengikuti Minseok dari jauh. Senyum Minseok kembali saat melihat Sehun. Tapi pria itu tau senyum itu palsu. Dia tau betul hal itu.

.

.

"Sehunie?" Minseok mencoba tersenyum, dia tidak boleh terlihat sedih bukan?

"Eomma!" Sehun berlari kearah Minseok.

"Hey jangan berlari nak. Gomawo papa sudah mau menjaga Sehun." Minseok menggendong Sehun.

"Dia cucuku jadi tak perlu berterimakasih Minnie." Yifan mendekati Minseok lalu mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu pa, Sehun pamit dulu pada kakek." Sehun mengangguk lalu berpamitan dan Minseok pun membawa Sehun pulang.

.

.

Ini masih pagi tapi Jongdae sudah berada di cafe Minseok. Dia butuh kopi sekarang. Atau lebih tepatnya butuh melihat wajah pembuat kopinya.

"Selamat datang." Suara bass menyambutnya. "Ah direktur. Tumben sekali kau datang jam segini. Americano?" Jongdae mendengus pelan.

"Panggil saja aku Jongdae. Ya americano." Jongdae menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang lalu berjalan mendekati kursi paling pojok.

Tak berapa lama pesanan Jongdae datang. "Pesanan anda tuan Kim." Chanyeol meletakan satu cangkir kopi di hadapan Jongdae.

"Terima kasih." Mata Jongdae meneliti setiap sudut cafe.

"Mencari Minseok noona?" Chanyeol menggoda Jongdae.

"Tidak." Wajah Jongdae memerah malu. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berteriak membuat Jongdae terlonjak.

"Aku lupa aku harus menjemput Baekie." Chanyeol hendak pergi tapi Jongdae menahan.

"Bukankah kau harus menjaga cafe?" Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya.

"Omo seharusnya nanti saja aku buka cafenya, bagaimana ini?" Jongdae tersenyum mendapat ide.

"Biar aku saja yang menjemputnya, kau bisa menjaga cafe." Chanyeol terlihat ragu, tapi akhirnya dia setuju.

"Baiklah aku minta tolong ya Jongdae. Baekie tidak suka menunggu jadi tolong cepatlah." Setelah itu Jongdae segera bersiap pergi.

.

.

Jongdae sampai di sekolah Baekhyun lima belas menit kemudian. Dia keluar dari mobilnya lalu mencari gadis mungil itu. Dilihatnya Baekhyun sedang duduk menekuk lututnya di salah satu bangku taman sekolahnya.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Jongdae.

"Loh ahjussi?" Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya mengahadap Jongdae.

"Halo! Paman Chanyeol sedang menjaga cafe jadi dia tidak bisa menjemputmu. Jadi aku yang menjemputmu." Baekhyun berdiri lalu mendekati Jongdae.

"Aku kira tak akan ada yang menjemputku." Jongdae mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hey kau marah?" Jongdae menggendong Baekhyun. "Paman akan membelikanmu es krim jadi jangan marah lagi ne?" Baekhyun langsung tersenyum mengangguk.

.

.

Minseok baru saja sampai. Dia segera membawa Sehun masuk. Sambil menggendong Sehun, Minseok berjalan ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah menjemput Baekhyun?" Chanyeol terlonjak.

"Eh noona kau sudah pulang?" Chanyeol terlihat gugup.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Kembali Minseok bertanya.

"Eomma Sehun!" Teriakan Baekhyun membuat Minseok dan Chanyeol serta Sehun menoleh.

"Baekie kau baru pulang?" Minsedok mendekati Baekhyun yang ada di gendongan Jongdae.

"Paman Chan lupa menjemputku jadi ahjussi yang menjemputku, dia juga membelikanku es krim." Baekhyun terlihat bersemangat.

"Eh Jongdae, terima kasih sudah mau menjemput Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol nanti kita harus bicara." Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar. _Matilah aku_.

"Eomma Thehun juga mau eth klim." Sehun merengek pada Minseok.

"Ah, paman juga membelikan es krim untuk Sehun kok." Jongdae menurunkan Baekhyun lalu menyerahkan kantong berisi es krim pada Sehun.

"Wah telima kathih ahjuththi." Sehun memekik senang. Minseok mendudukan Sehun di salah satu kursi.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi Jongdae." Minseok menbungkuk singkat.

"Tak masalah noona." Jongdae tersenyum melihat Sehun yang dengan lahap memakan es krimnya. "Sehun suka es krim nya?" tanya Jongdae.

"Thuka thekali ahjuththi (suka sekali ahjussi)." Jongdae mendekati Sehun lalu mengusap kepalanya. Minseok melihat adegan itu tersenyum.

"Baek sebaiknya kau ganti bajumu." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu segera naik ke atas.

"Noona sebaiknya kau istirahat, sepertinya kau sangat lelah." Ucapan Jongdae entah kenapa membuat Minseok merasa hangat. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakannya.

"Noona kenapa kau malah melamun?" Minseok tersadar.

"Ah ani. Sehun sudah selesai makan es krimnya?" Minseok mendekati anaknya. Sehun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu sekarang minum obat dan istirahat ne?"

"Baik eomma." Sehun berjalan menuju lantai atas.

"Jongdae terima kasih sekali lagi. Kalau begitu aku ke atas dulu. Chanyeol aku tidak mau tau hari ini kau harus menjaga cafe. Aku lelah." Lalu Minseok naik mengikuti Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Padahal hari ini dia ada kencan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini juga salahnya yang lupa menjemput Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Chanyeol." Jongdae pun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol .

.

.

Lagi-lagi pria itu berdiri disana. Mata rusanya menatap lurus pemandangan didepannya. _Siapa orang itu? Kenapa dia terlihat dekat dengan Baekhyun? Apa hubungannya dengan Minseok?_ Pikirannya bertanya-tanya.

Dia masih disitu sampai Jongdae keluar dari cafe. Pria itu berjalan mendektai Jongdae.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya langsung.

"Maaf?" Jongdae terlihat terkejut.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Minseok?" wajah Jongdae menampakan kebingungan. "Kenapa kau begitu dekat dengan Baekhyun?"

"Maaf tuan. Saya tidak tau siapa anda dan tiba-tiba anda bertanya seperti itu pada saya." Jongdae bersuara.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku." Pria itu menatap Jongdae tajam.

"Maaf tapi itu bukan urusan anda tuan. Saya permisi." Jongdae pergi meninggalkan pria itu. _Apa-apaan orang itu?_

"Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya." Gumamnya pelan lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

.

.

Sudah hampir sebulan Jongdae rutin datang ke cafe milik Minseok. Biasanya Jongdae datang pada jam makan siang atau makan malam.

Jongdae juga sudah dekat dengan Sehun. Dia juga sudah tau ternyata Sehun memiliki penyakit bawaan lahir. Bagaimana dia isa tau? Minseok sendiri yang menceritakannya. Dan Jongdae senang Minsoek sudah lebih terbuka padanya.

Entah kenapa hubungan Minseok dan Jongdae jadi semakin dekat. Minseok menyukai Jongdae yang sangat perhatian pada anak-anaknya. Dia merasa Jongdae bisa jadi ayah yang baik. Sedang Jongdae, dia memang menyukai anak-anak. Apalagi anak dari wanita yang dia cintai.

.

.

"Jongdae terimakasih sudah mau mengantar kami belanja." Minseok membungkuk singkat.

Hari ini Jongdae menemani Minseok dan anak-anaknya belanja. Baekhyun yang memintanya. Tapi tanpa diminta pun Jongdae dengan senang hati melakukannya.

"Sama-sama noona, aku juga senang bisa ikut belanja bersama kalian." Jongdae mengusap kepala Baekhyun yang ada di gendongannya.

"Baekie senang sekali hari ini, Sehun dan eonni juga senang kan." Kyungsoo mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Iya Thehun juga thenang. Makathih ahjuththi." Sehun menampilan cengirannya membuat yang alain tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Minseok-ah." Sebuah suara menghentikan tawa Minseok. Seorang pria berjalan ke arah Minseok. Jongdae berbalik melihat siapa yang memanggil Minseok. _Ah sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya_.

"Minseok." Pria itu kembali bersuara. Minseok terdiam, badanya melemas.

"Noona kau kenapa?" Jongdae menurunkan Baekhyun dan mengambil alih Sehun. Kyungsoo yang melihat ibunya memucat berbalik melihat siapa pria itu dan mata bulatnya semakin mebulat.

"Maaf anda siapa?" Jongdae bertanya. Pria itu malah diam, matanya terus menatap Minseok.

"Ap-pa yang ka-u lakukan disi-ni?" Suara Minseok bergetar membuat Kyungsoo langsung mendekati ibunya lalu menggenggam tanganya.

"Aku merinduka kalian." Pria itu berjalan maju mendekati Minseok tapi Minseok dan Kyungsoo menjauh seakan enggan berdekatan dengan pria itu.

"Maaf tapi sepertinya anda membuat teman saya takut tuan." Jongdae mencoba menjauhkan pria itu dari Minseok dan Kyungsoo.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" Bentak pria itu pada Jongdae. Jongdae tersentak, _hey aku ingat dia pria yang kemarin._

Jongdae merasakan kemejanya diremas oleh seseorang. Dilihatnya Baekhyun menatapnya takut. Bulir bening mengalir dipipinya. Jongdae segera menunduk menghapus airmata itu lalu mebawa Baekhyun dan Sehun untuk masuk.

"Ka-u pergi!" Minseok mengumpulkan kekuatannya.

"Aku merindukan kalian Minseok-ah Kyungsoo-ya." Pria itu semakin mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat!" Kyungsoo menatap tajam pria itu. "Jangan berani-berani mendekati ibuku!" Kyungsoo semakin merapatkan diri pada Minseok.

"Kyu-ung." Suara Minseok kembali bergetar.

Pria itu terdiam tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan berkata seperti itu. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pukulan mengenai wajah pria itu.

"Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?!" Minseok bergegas mendekati pria tadi seakan ketakutannya hilang dan berganti kekhawatiran.

"Noona menjauh darinya!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Minseok membuatnya menjauhi pria itu.

"Kau?!" pria itu menggeram, dia berdiri lalu melayangkan pukulan pada Chanyeol.

Minseok membeku, dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Akalnya seakan berhenti. Sementara kedua pria tadi kembali beradu pukulan.

"Hentikan appa!" Kyungsoo berteriak membuat Chanyeol dan pria tadi menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Aku benci appa! Aku sangat membenci appa!" Kyungsoo mendekati ibunya lalu membawanya masuk.

"Kau lihat bahkan anakmu sendiri membencimu." Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan. "Jadi jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapan mereka Xi Luhan." Setelah itu Chanyeol ikut masuk mengikuti Kyungsoo dan Minseok.

Pria itu terpaku. Perasaan bersalah semakin menjadi dalam hatinya."Mianhae. Mianhae Kyungsoo-ya. Maafkan appa."

.

.

TBC

How?

Chapter 3 ^^

Sebelumnya makasih buat yang udah review ff saya peluk cium dulu sini :D

Ah mian chapter ini mengecewakan, saya tau itu

Tapi tapi tapi disini mantan suaminya Minseok terungkap ^^

Sakitnya Sehun juga, Sehun sakit jantung tepatnya kelainan katub jantung (saya gak begitu ngerti sebenernya) tapi ya intinya itulah jadi maaf kalau salah

Makasih udah mau baca dan mendukung saya, sekarang saya bener-bener mengharap review kalian (otak lagi gak mau jalan) buat lanjutin ini ff (kalau masih ada yang minat sih) ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Can I Be Their Father?**

.

.

 **CHENMIN**

.

.

 **GS/Typho(s)/abal/aneh/dll**

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

" _Hentikan appa!" Kyungsoo berteriak membuat Chanyeol dan pria tadi menghentikan kegiatan mereka._

" _Aku benci appa! Aku sangat membenci appa!" Kyungsoo mendekati ibunya lalu membawanya masuk._

" _Kau lihat bahkan anakmu sendiri membencimu." Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan. "Jadi jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapan mereka Xi Luhan." Setelah itu Chanyeol ikut masuk mengikuti Kyungsoo dan Minseok._

 _Pria itu terpaku. Perasaan bersalah semakin menjadi dalam hatinya."Mianhae. Mianhae Kyungsoo-ya. Maafkan appa."_

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Aku tidak tau apa yang ku rasakan sekarang. Sungguh sebenarnya aku sangat ingin memeluknya. Aku sangat merindukannya tapi melihat eomma rasa rinduku berubah jadi benci. Aku sangat membencinya.

Aku membawa eomma masuk lalu membawanya ke atas. Sampai disana aku langsung menyuruh eomma duduk lalu mengambilkan minum untuknya. Saat aku melewati kamar Baekhyun ku lihat paman Jongdae ada disana, memeluk Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Terlihat sekali paman Jongdae masih menenangkan Baekhyun dan sepertinya Baekhyun berangsur tenang. Ah, aku harus berterima kasih pada paman Jongdae. Baekhyun bukan orang yang mudah ditenangkan. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa Baekhyun sangat nyaman dengan paman Jongdae.

"Eomma minum dulu." Aku menyerahkan segelas air pada eomma.

"Gomawo Kyungsoo-ya." Eomma meneguk sedikit minumannya. "Gwencana?" tanya eomma. Aku mengangguk lalu duduk di sebelah eomma.

"Aku baik-baik saja eomma. Apa eomma baik?" sungguh aku tak bisa melihat kabut bening itu di mata eomma.

"Eomma baik Kyung kau tak perlu khawatir." Eomma tersenyum tapi aku tau senyum itu palsu. Aku tau eomma hanya berusaha terlihat tegar di depanku. Aku benci itu.

"Aku membencinya eomma." Aku menundukan wajahku tak berani menatap eomma.

"Jangan benci dia Kyung. Bagaimanapun dia appamu." Eomma berujar sangat lirih.

"Eomma." Aku mendekatkan diriku pada eomma lalu memeluknya. Tangisku pecah. Tangis yang coba ku tahan selama lima tahun. Tangis yang aku tahan setelah appa pergi. tangis yang tak seharusnya aku keluarkan untuk pria seperti appa. Tapi eomma benar bagaimanapun dia appaku dan aku sangat merindukannya.

.

.

" _Appa jangan pergi!" aku berteriak memanggil appa._

" _APPA!" teriakan ku semakin keras saat ku lihat appa tak berbalik bahkan menolehpun tidak._

 _Eomma memelukku erat berkata semua akan baik-baik saja. Bagaimana bisa semua baik-baik saja setelah appa pergi? kenapa appa harus pergi? apa appa tidak menyanyangi kami lagi? Atau appa membenci kami?_

 _Semua pertanyaan itu tak pernah terjawab. Eomma membiarkan appa pergi meninggalkan kami._

.

.

Suara langkah kaki mengehentikan tangisku. Ku lihat paman Jongdae keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Dia menatap ke arah kami dengan tatapan teduh.

"Kalian baik?" tanyanya.

"Kami baik Jongdae. Terima kasih sudah membantu." Eomma menjawab.

"Baekhyun dan Sehun sedang tidur. Maaf aku langsung masuk tadi, ku lihat Baekhyun sangat ketakutan." Paman Jongdae mendekati aku dan eomma. "Hey anak manis kenapa kau menangis?" dia mengusap kepalaku lembut. Aku diam menikmati perlakuannya, entah kenapa aku merasa tenang.

"Kalau kau menangis nanti cantikmu hilang lho." Sudut bibirku terangkat tanpa ku sadari.

"Nah tersenyum lebih bagus untukmu. Jadi jangan menangis lagi." Entah kenapa kepalaku mengangguk dengan sendirinya.

 **Kyungsoo POV end**

.

.

Minseok terpaku melihat pemandangan di depannya. Melihat Jongdae dengan lembut memperlakukan Kyungsoo seakan Kyungsoo adalah anaknya. Sudut bibir Minseok terangkat melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Jongdae melihat itu, melihat Minseok tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat Kyungsoo-ya." Minseok berucap.

"Ne eomma, eomma juga harus istirahat. Paman terima kasih." Lalu Kyungsoo masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan Minseok dan Jongdae berdua.

Jongdae duduk di samping Minseok. Matanya terus menatap wanita itu penuh kelembutan. Minseok ikut menatap Jongdae. Entah kenapa Minseok menyukai tatapan itu.

"Noona aku mohon jangan seperti tadi lagi." Tiba-tiba Jongdae berujar, matanya mengisyaratkan kekahawatiran.

Minseok hanya diam menunggu barang kali Jongdae masih ingin bicara.

"Aku tak ingin melihatnya lagi, melihat sinar dimata indahmu menghilang." Jongdae meraih tangan Minseok.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun membuat sinar itu menghilang lagi." Digenggamnya tangan Minseok erat.

Minseok diam, matanya menatap lurus mata Jongdae mencari kebohongan disana. Tapi nihil, yang ada hanya ketulusan dalam mata itu. Hatinya menghangat. Entah sudah berapa lama dia kehilangan rasa itu, rasa yang kini dihadirkan Jongdae lagi dalam hidupnya.

Gubrak!

"Noona kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana Kyungsoo? Baekhyun? Sehun?" Jongdae melepas genggamannya lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal. _Kau merusak suasana Park_ , makinya.

Minseok tersadar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongdae. _Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan Minseok?_ batin Minseok

"Aku baik saja Chan, anak-anak juga baik." Minseok berdiri mendekati Chanyeol. "Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Hah aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu noona. Cafe ramai sekali jadi aku baru bisa melihatmu sekarang. Kau benar baik saja kan?" Chanyeol memastikan.

"Tenang saja Chan ada Jongdae kok." _Ups! Bicara apa aku ini?_

"Eh Jongdae?" Chanyeol menautkan alisnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongdae. "Ah ne arra. Jongdae-ya mian menganggu kalian. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan noonaku." Jongdae menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Oh kau tidak mengganggu sama sekali kok." Jongdae memberi penekanan pada kata 'mengganggu' membuat Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda.

"Ne kalau begitu aku tidak akan 'mengganggu' lagi. Noona aku turun dulu sepertinya cafe membutuhkanku." Chanyeol melirik Jongdae.

"Baiklah, aku minta tolong jaga cafe ya Chan. Gomawo." Setelah itu Chanyeol turun dengan tawa yang siap meledak.

"Dia benar-benar menyebalkan." Jongdae berujar pelan tapi bisa didengar Minseok.

"Kau bilang apa?" Buru-buru Jongdae menggeleng sambil menahan malu.

.

.

Ini sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian Luhan muncul. Minseok mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan kejadian itu. Memikirkan itu membuat dadanya sesak. Sekarang dia lebih fokus pada Sehun.

Setelah kejadian itu kondisi Sehun semakin memburuk, dia jadi mudah lelah dan sering berkeringat dingin. Minseok jelas khawatir. Donor jantung untuk Sehun masih belum didapatkan.

"Noona kau melamun?" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Minseok.

"Ah, ne?" Minseok terlonjak.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan noona?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ani, tidak ada apa-apa Chan." Chanyeol terlihat tidak percaya.

"Eomma!" teriakan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol dan Minseok menoleh. Baekhyun berlari ke arah Minseok dengan airmata mengalir di pipinya.

"Waeyo Baek? Ada apa?" Minseok mencoba tenang, dia mendekap Baekhyun.

"Eomma Sehun hiks." Minseok melepas dekapannya.

"Sehun kenapa?" Minseok mulai khawatir.

"Sehun eomma Sehun! Dia sulit bernafas hiks." Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Minseok segera berlari ke arah tangga meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Baekie-ah uljima. Sini sama paman." Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke gendongannya.

"Hiks Sehun paman hiks." Baekhyun masih saja menangis.

"Ssst uljima sayang." Cahnyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba Minseok turun sambil menggendong Sehun. Wajahnya tampak penuh kekhawatiran.

"Chan cepat nyalakan mobil. Chanyeol cepat!" Minseok berteriak membuat Chanyeol segera keluar sambil menggendong Baekhyun.

.

.

"Tenanglah noona Sehun pasti baik-baik saja." Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Minseok.

"Iya sayang kau harus tenang." Yifan mendekati Minseok lalu mengenggam tangannya. Minseok hanya diam tapi matanya penuh kekhawatiran.

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD. Minseok segera mendekati dokter itu.

"Bagaimana kondisi Sehun? Dia baik-baik saja kan Minhyuk?" suara Minseok bergetar.

"Dia baik-baik saja noona, tenanglah." Minhyuk tersenyum. "Dia akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang inap." Ada kelegaan dari wajah Minseok.

"Tapi Sehun benar-benar harus menjalani operasi secepatnya." Minseok melemas, kalau bukan karna Yifan yang merengkuhnya mungkin Minseok sudah jatuh.

"Minhyuk lebih baik kita bicarakan ini nanti." Yifan berujar, Minhyuk mengangguk mengerti lalu pamit pergi.

.

.

Jongdae berdiri di depan cafe Minseok. _Kenapa tidak ada orang?_ Dia merogoh sakunya mencari ponsel miliknya lalu menelopon seseorang.

" _Yeoboseyo_?" ujar orang diseberang line.

"Aku ada di cafe sekarang kenapa tidak ada orang disini?" tanya Jongdae.

" _Astaga aku lupa. Jongdae-ya bisa aku minta tolong padamu. Tolong tutupkan cafe, aku dan Minseok noona sedang ada di rumah sakit."_ Jongdade menautakan alisnya, _apa Sehun kambuh?_

"Baiklah aku akan menutup cafe. Emm apa Sehun?" Jongdae bertanya.

"Iya Sehun. Kalau begitu terima kasih, aku tutup ne." Sambungan telepon terputus.

Jongdae menghela nafas. _Minseok pasti sedih_ , pikirnya. Jongdae mengirim pesan pada sekretarisnya bahwa dia akan pulang lebih awal. Tentu saja dia tidak akan bisa fokus bekerja kalau belum mellihat Minseok. Apalagi sekarang kondisinya sedang buruk.

Jongdae baru saja selesai membereskan meja cafa saat Kyungsoo pulang. Kyungsoo terlihat heran melihat Jongdae ada di cafe ibunya dan lagi Jongdae sedang membereskan cafe.

"Paman apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo mengagetkan Jongdae.

"Omona Kyungsoo. Chanyeol memintaku menutup cafe. Ah, untung kau sudah pulang, aku tak punya kunci cafe ini. Bisa kau menguncinya?" Jongdae masih sibuk menata kursi.

"Memang paman Chan kemana? Kan ada eomma." Kyungsoo mendekati Jongdae. Jongdae menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kau belum tau?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Sehun masuk rumah sakit." Jongdae melihat Kyungsoo mematung.

"Paman bisa kau antar aku ke rumah sakit?" suara Kyungsoo bergetar tapi dia berusaha terlihat tenang.

Jongdae mendekati Kyungsoo lalu mengusap kepalanya. "Kalau begitu ganti bajumu, paman akan menyelesaikan ini setelah itu kita ke rumah sakit." Kyungsoo menurut, dia segera naik untuk berganti baju.

Jongdae meneruskan pekerjaannya. Jasnya sudah dia lepas menyisakan kemeja putih dengan lengan yang telah digulung sesiku. Tepat saat Kyungsoo turun pekerjaannya selesai.

"Baiklah kajja. Kau punya kunci cafe kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mengikuti Jongdae yang sudah keluar lebih dulu.

"Tenang saja semua pasti baik-baik saja. Kau hanya perlu tersenyum Kyung." Kembali Jongdae mengusap rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo diam menikmati. Dia suka saat Jongdae melakukan itu. Dia merasakan lagi kehangatan yang dulu sempat hilang dari hidupnya.

"Gomawo paman."

.

.

Luhan berniat untuk kembali mengawasi keluarganya dari jauh. Dia kembali bersembunyi di balik pohon diseberang cafe Minseok seperti dulu. Mata rusanya menyipit saat dia melihat seorang pria sedang merapikan meja cafe. _Pria itu lagi_.

Tak berapa lama dia melihat Kyungsoo datang. Ah Luhan sangat merindukan Kyungsoo. Luhan terus mengawasi sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo pergi dengan pria itu. _Mau kamana mereka?_

Luhan pun mengikuti mereka dan Luhan sedikit terkejut melihat tempat tujuan mereka. Rumah sakit. Pikiran Luhan berkecambuk, _siapa yang sakit?_

.

.

 **Luhan POV**

Aku terus mengikuti mereka sampai mereka masuk ke ruanganan bernomer 17A. Aku menunggu agak jauh dari ruangan itu. Ku lihat seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu bersama Yifan appa. Terlihat sekali mereka sedang membicarakan hal serius.

"Kita benar-benar harus segera mengoprasinya paman. Kalau terus kita tunda resikonya akan sangat besar." Dokter itu berujar membuat Yifan appa menghela nafas.

"Aku tau Minhyuk-ah." Yifan appa menjawab pelan. Apa Minseok sakit?

"Paman harus kuat supaya Minseok noona juga kuat." Yifan appa tersenyum tipis. Aku semakin kalut. Apa benar Minseok sakit?

"Aku harap kita segera mendapat donor jantung untuk Sehun."

"Sehun?" tanpa sadar aku bergumam dan membuat Yifan appa berbalik.

"Kau?" suara Yifan appa terdengar dingin.

"Appa siapa yang sakit?" tanyaku.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku appa! Minhyuk sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini." Setelah itu appa pergi meninggalkanku.

 **Luhan POV End**

.

.

Yifan menghela nafasnya panjang, saat ini dia sedang berada di ruangannya. Sebuah ketukan pintu membuatnya membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup.

"Masuk." Ujarnya. Seorang wanita masuk sambil membawa secangkir kopi.

"Kau terlihat lelah sayang." Wanita itu mendekati Yifan.

"Kemarilah Tao-ya." Yifan menepuk pahanya, wanita itu duduk dipangkuan Yifan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tao, istri Yifan.

"Aku bertemu pria brengsek itu." Yifan terdengar menahan amarahnya.

"Siapa?"

"Luhan." Tao membulatkan mata pandanya.

"Luhan?" Yifan mengangguk. "Bagaimana bisa dia menemukan Minseok?"

"Aku tak tau sayang tapi aku benar-benar takut. Sungguh aku ingin membunuhnya." Tao mengusap lembut kepala Yifan.

"Tananglah sayang. Walau bagaimanapun dia ayah dari cucu kita." Yifan kembali membuang nafasnya kasar.

"Aku berharap dia tidak pernah menemui Minseok lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menghancurkan putriku lagi."

.

.

 _Flashback on_

" _Lu kita harus bicara." Suara Minseok terdengar sangat lirih. Luhan memandang Minseok dengan tatapan bertanya._

 _Minseok mengajak Luhan ke taman belakang sekolah. Disana cukup sepi menurut Minsoek._

" _Ada apa kau membawaku ke sini sayang?" Luhan merangkul Minseok._

" _Lu-" Minseok melepaskan rangkulan Luhan._

" _Kau kenapa Min?" Luhan menangkup wajah Minseok dengan kedua tangannya. Minseok menunduk._

" _Aku –hamil." Deg! Luhan menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Minsoek membuat Minseok semakin menundukan kepalanya. Mereka baru melakukannya sekali dan Minseok hamil._

" _Ka-u hamil?" Minseok diam tak menjawab, sebuah isakan kecil muncul dari bibirnya. Luhan terdiam lalu segera tersadar dan memeluk Minseok._

" _Oh Minseok ini kabar bagus." Minseok membulatkan matanya._

" _Kau tidak marah?" tanya Minseok._

" _Untuk apa aku marah justru aku sangat bahagia Min." Luhan melepas pelukannya lalu mengusap perut Minseok._

" _Hallo sayang ini appa." Minseok tersenyum._

" _Dia baru satu minggu Lu." Luhan mengenggam tangan Minseok lalu menatap matanya._

" _Kita akan menikah, aku akan memberitahu orang tuaku." Luhan terlihat bersemangat. Tapi wajah Minseok berkebalikan. "Wae?"_

" _Aku takut memberitahu papa dan mama, mereka pasti kecewa." Minseok kembali menundukan kepalanya._

" _Tenang saja Min aku akan bicara dengan mereka. Akan ku pastikan mereka tidak akan marah padamu."_

 _._

 _._

 _Luhan datang menemui orang tua Minseok bersama orang tuannya. Sungguh Yifan ingin sekali menghajar Luhan yang sudah menghancurkan masa depan putrinya. Tapi Yifan bisa apa, Minseok begitu mencintai Luhan dan sekarang dia mengandung anak Luhan._

 _Dan jadilah Minseok dan Luhan menikah. Pernikahan ini dirahasiakan, jelas saja. Minseok dan Luhan masih sekolah. Setelah menikah Luhan tetap kembali bersekolah sedang Minseok berhenti sekolah dan tinggal di rumah Luhan._

 _Sembilan bulan berlalu, anak pertama mereka lahir. Namanya Kyungsoo. Empat tahun usia Kyungsoo Minseok hamil lagi. Luhan tentu saja senang._

 _Keluarga mereka begitu terlihat harmonis sampai hari itu tiba. Usia anak kedua mereka,Baekhyun, baru satu tahun. Luhan pulang terlambat. Minseok khawatir._

 _Tengah malam Luhan baru pulang. Dan betapa terkejutnya Minseok melihat kondisi Luhan. Luhan mabuk. Dia juga melihat kemeja putih Luhan ternoda bekas lipstik seseorang._

 _Minseok diam. Dia tidak menanyakan kejadian itu pada Luhan. Dia diam sampai sikap Luhan berubah. Luhan berubah kasar. Dia suka membentak. Bahkan dia membentak Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan susu._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan Luhan?!" Minseok sudah tidak tahan lagi._

" _Argh kalian memuakan!" Luhan pergi begitu saja._

 _Minseok mencelos, bagaimana bisa luhannya berubah seperti itu? Dia memutuskan menyelidikinya. Dan Minseok hanya bisa menangis dalam diam saat dia tau Luhan sedang main api dibelakangnya._

 _Satu bulan, dua bulan, tiga bulan Minseok masih bisa diam selama Luhan tidak menyakiti anak-anaknya. Minseok masih diam sampai Luhan dengan teganya memukul Baekhyun._

" _Luhan!" Minseok memekik._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan anak bodoh?!" Suara Luhan meninggi, Minseok menarik Baekhyun lalu memeluknya._

" _Luhan dia anakmu!" Luhan masih saja menatap Baekhyun penuh amarah._

" _Barani sekali kau menyentuh ponselku." Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun. Sudah cukup, Minseok tak bisa terus diam._

" _Barhenti Luhan! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Suara Minseok ikut meninggi._

 _Luhan tidak menjawab, dia malah pergi begitu saja. Minseok menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Matanya sempat meliha Kyungsoo berlari menuju kamarnya. Segera dia menuju kamar Kyungsoo._

" _Gwencana appa hanya sedang lelah." Dia mencoba menenangkan kedua putrinya._

 _Setelah kejadian itu hubungan Minseok dan Luhan semakin renggang. Luhan jarang pulang ke rumah. Sekalipun pulang Luhan hanya akan berganti pakaian lalu pergi lagi._

 _Minseok mencoba sabar. Paling tidak Luhan tidak lagi menyakiti anaknya secara fisik. Dia masih menghormati Luhan sebagai suaminya dan juga dia masih mencintai Luhan._

 _Satu tahun, dua tahun, tiga tahun. Waktu yang cukup lama bagi Minseok untuk diam. Malam ini Luhan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, lagi. Minseok memapahnya ke kamar. Minseok mencium bau wanita lain dari tubuh Luhan._

" _Lu kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" Minseok membersihkan tubuh Luhan lalu mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah itu Minseok merapikan tas Luhan. Sebuah benda jatuh saat Minseok hendak memindahkan tas itu._

" _Apa ini?" Minseok mengambil benda itu, ternyata sebuah amplop. Minseok melihat isi amplop itu dan dia membulatkan matanya._

 _Isi amplop itu adalah fotonya bersama laki-laki lain. Ada fotonya yang sedang menggandeng lelaki itu. Ada yang sedang berpelukan bahkan ada yang sedang berciuman. Apa-apaan ini?_

 _Minseok merasa dia tidak mengenal lelaki itu dan dia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang ada di foto itu. Minseok tersentak saat tangan Luhan memeluknya dari belakang._

" _Kau melihatnya? Ah, siapa dia? Apa kau menyukainya? Apa yang dia punya samapi kau terus berhubungan dengannya? Minseok-ah kau sudah punya suami tapi kenapa kau bersikap seperti seorang jalang?" Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya. Minseok hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Luhan. Rasanya sakit._

 _Luhan membalik tubuh Minseok mendorongnya hingga punggung Minseok membentur tembok. "Kau tau aku mencintaimu tapi kau mengkhianatiku. Kau jalang." Minseok meringis pelan saat tangan Luhan mencengkram lengannya._

" _Lu." Dengan cepat Luhan menutup mulut Minseok dengan bibirnya. Luhan mendekatakan dirinya pada Minseok. Menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Minseok menangis saat Luhan dengan kasar menggigit bibirnya, memperlakukannya dengan kasar._

 _._

 _._

 _Minseok terbangun dengan tubuh penuh memar. Dia melihat disampingnya Luhan masih tidur. Minseok mengenakan pakaiannya lalu bergegas membersihkan diri._

 _Minseok menangis dalam diam. Kenapa Luhan bisa setega itu padanya. Luhan bilang dia mengkhianati Luhan. Tidak! Minseok bahkan tak punya pikiran untuk mengkhianati Luhan._

 _Minseok memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah orang tuanya beberapa hari. Dia butuh menenangkan diri. Tapi yang didapat Minseok bukan ketenangan. Luhan datang ke rumah orang tuanya. Bukan untuk menjemputnya, bukan. Luhan bahkan datang dengan seorang wanita._

" _Aku mau kita bercerai." Dan kata-kata Luhan seakan menghancurkan dunia Minseok. Setelah menyerahkan surat cerai Luhan pergi bersama wanita itu._

 _._

 _._

 _Minseok menyerah. Katakan dia pengecut yang tak berani mengatakan yang sebebnarnya pada Luhan. Dia memilih mengakhiri semuanya. Dia menandatangani surat itu._

 _Satu bulan lamanya prosese perceraian Luhan dan Minseok. Hak asuh kedua putri mereka jatuh pada Minseok. Jelas, Luhan bahkan tidak meminta hak asuh._

 _Setelah melewati perceraian yang memberatkan itu Minseok jatuh sakit. Dan Minseok harus menahan sakit lagi kala tau dia hamil. Bukan dia tak menginginkan anak itu tapi karna anak itu tidak akan pernah bisa melihat appanya. Bahkan appanya mungkin tidak akan tau kalau anak itu ada._

 _Flasback off_

.

.

"Eugh." Sehun membuka sedikit matanya.

"Sehuna kau sudah sadar." Minseok tersenyum penuh syukur.

Baekhyun yang sedang duduk bersama Kyungsoo dan Jongdae berlari ke arah ranjang Sehun.

"Sehun!" Baekhyun memekik senang. Kyungsoo mendekati Baekhyun lalu menutup mulut Baekhyun.

"Ini di rumah sakit Baek." Baekhyun mendengus sebal pada kakaknya membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Noona thepelti anak kecil." Ucap Sehun dengan suara lirih membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa kecuali Baekhyun.

"Kalian menyebalkan." Baekhyun berlari ke arah Jongdae dan langsung memeluknya.

"Oh Baekie ngambek ne?" Jongdae mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Minseok semakin mengembangkan senyumnya melihat Baekhyun menikmati perlakuan Jongdae padanya.

"Appa Baekhyun mau es krim." Jongdae menghentikan tawanya, diliriknya Minseok sekilas. Minseok tersenyum ke arah Jongdae.

"Loh kenapa noona memanggil paman Jongdae appa?" tanya Sehun polos.

"Ahjussi menyukai eomma berati mereka akan menikah dan ahjussi akan jadi appa kita, ya kan appa?" Baekhyun menjawab sama polosnya dengan Sehun membuat Jongdae salah tingkah. Minseok sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun tapi dia mencoba tenang.

"Ah, kajja kita beli es krim." Jongdae segera berdiri lalu membawa Baekhyun keluar ruangan Sehun.

.

.

Luhan masih disana mengawasi ruangan 17A. Mata rusanya menyipit saat melihat pria itu keluar bersama Baekhyun. Dia berusaha mendekat tapi tetap menjaga jarak.

"Bolehkan kalau aku memanggil ahjussi dengan panggilan appa?" Jongdae tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Boleh asal eommamu mengijinkan." Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa harus minta ijin eomma?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Karna yang boleh kau panggil appa adalah ayahmu." Baekhyun tampak bingung.

"Tapi ahjussi kan akan jadi ayahku jadi eomma pasti menginjinkanku memanggil ahjussi appa." Jongdae tertawa pelan lalu menggendong Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kita beli es krim saja." Luhan mengepalkan tangannya. Ada amarah dalam dirinya melihat anaknya begitu dekat dengan pria lain. Tapi disisi lain rasa bersalah muncul menguasai. Bukankan semua ini terjadi karna salahnya?

.

.

Hari sudah mulai malam tapi Jongdae masih berada di rumah sakit. Dia memang sengaja belum pulang, tak tega melihat Minseok sendirian menjaga Sehun dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Sayang." Sebuah suara muncul dari pintu. Seorang wanita tinggi masuk ke kamar Sehun.

"Mama." Minseok mendekati wanita itu.

"Hey kenapa cucu mama dibiarkan tidur di sofa?" Tao melihat kedua cucu perempuannya tertidur di sofa dengan berbantal paha Jongdae yang juga tertidur. "Dan siapa dia?"

"Ah, dia Jongdae. Mereka tidak mau pulang mama. Tolong bujuk mereka, besok mereka harus sekolah." Minseok memelas. Dia juga tak tega membiarkan kedua putrinya tidur di sofa rumah sakit seperti ini.

Jongdae membuka sedikit matanya karna mendengar suara. Dia mengerjapkan matanya untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran. _Ternyata aku tertidur_.

"Noona?" panggil Jongdae. Minseok menoleh mendapati Jongdae sedang membenarkan posisi tidur anaknya.

"Ah mianhae Jongdae." Minseok mebantu Jongdae sedang Tao melihat itu dengan sebuah wajah tak terbaca.

"Tidak apa-apa noona. Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Jongdae.

"Jam 7 malam." Jongdae sedikit merenggangkan ototnya, masih tak menyadari ada Tao disana.

"Oh bukankah anak-anak harus pulang. Besok mereka masih sekolah kan?" Minseok mengangguk. "Aku akan mengantar mereka pulang." Minseok hendak menghentikan Jongdae tapi dia sudah menggoyangkan badan Kyungsoo, membangunkan gadis itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya bangun manis." Kyungsoo membuka matanya pelan. "Kau harus pulang, besok masih harus sekolah kan?" kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku akan menemani eomma." Jongdae tersenyum.

"Kau harus pulang sayang." Jongdae mengusap kepala Kyungsoo lembut. Dan entah kenapa itu membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk. Minseok sedikit terkejut akan hal itu.

"Baekie." Sekarang giliran Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Ada apa appa?" Baekhyun masih saja memanggil Jongdae dengan panggilan appa.

"Kita harus pulang." Jongdae mengusap kepala Baekhyun seperti yang dia lakukan pada Kyungsoo tadi.

"Tidak mau. Baekhyun mau sama eomma." Sepertinya ini akan sedikit sulit.

"Hey kau harus sekolah besok." Baekhyun masih menggeleng. "Nanti paman belikan es krim." Tidak mempan.

"Baek!" Minseok bersuara tapi Baekhyun masih menggeleng.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau pulang. Paman tidak akan mau bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi." Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Jongdae terkejut. "Kajja Kyungsoo kita pulang." Jongdae hendak berdiri tapi dihalangi Baekhyun.

"Andwae! Baekhyun mau pulang tapi appa tidak boleh meninggalkan Baekhyun!" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak.

"Ssstt anak pintar. Baiklah kalau begitu kita pulang." Jongdae hendak berdiri lagi tapi terhenti lagi.

"Biar anak-anak pulang ke rumah sayang." Tao akhirnya bersuara.

"Eh?" Jongdae salah tingkah. Dia baru menyadari ada orang lain disana.

"Jongdae ini mamaku. Mama ini Jongdae." Minsoek memperkenalkan keduanya. Tao menampilkan wajah datarnya membuat Minseok tersenyum. Dia tau ibunya sedang berakting.

"Kim Jongdae imnida. Senang bertemu dengan anda ahjumma." Jongdae terlihat kikuk.

"Ne. Kyung Baek kajja ikut grandma." Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menurut saja.

"Eomma kami pulang dulu ya. Sehunie cepat sembuh ne." Baekhyun mengecup kening adiknya.

"Kami pamit eomma." Kyungsoo memeluk ibunya singkat.

"Mama hati-hati dijalan ya." Tao mengangguk lalu tersenyum penuh arti pada Minseok.

"Mama pulang ne." Dan mereka bertigapun keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

"Noona kau bisa istirahat." Jongdae mendekati Minseok yang masih setia duduk disamping ranjang Sehun.

"Tidak apa Jongdae. Kau pulanglah." Minseok tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun.

"Noona." Jongdae memberanikan diri menyentuh pundak Minseok. Minseok sedikit terkejut tapi dia membiarkannya.

"Sehun pasti juga ingin kau beristirahat noona." Kembali Jongdae bersuara.

"Aku akan menjaga Sehun Jongdae. Kau bisa pulang, besok kau harus bekerja kan?" Jongdae tak menjawab pertanyaan Minseok dia malah menggerakan tangannya membuat usapan kecil pada bahu Minseok.

"Aku akan menemanimu. Kalau kau tak mau istirahat sekarang tak apa tapi nanti kau harus beristirahat. Aku tak mau kau sakit." Jongdae menarik tangannya. "Aku akan keluar sebentar." Lalu Jongdae keluar dari ruangan itu.

Minseok merasa pipinya memanas. Ada apa ini? Ucapan Jongdae begitu menghangatkan hatinya. Kata-kata penuh kekhawatiran dan pengertian yang sangat Minseok rindukan. Tanpa sadar sudut bibir Minseok terangkat.

.

.

Jongdae baru saja akan masuk ke kamar inap Sehun saat matanya menangkap sosok itu. Pria yang waktu itu membuat Minseok ketakutan. Pria itu berdiri di dekat pohon, pandangannya terarah pada ruangan Sehun.

Jongdae mengurungkan niatanya untuk masuk dan berjalan mendekati pria itu. Terlihat pria itu hendak pergi.

"Hey!" Jongdae sedikit berteriak. "Siapa kau?"

Pria itu tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Jongdae dan malah semakin melebarkan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti Minseok?" pria itu berhenti.

"Bukan urusanmu." Katanya pelan dan penuh penekanan.

"Segala yang berhubungan dengan Minseok adalah urusanku." Jongdae tiba-tiba merasa kesal pada pria itu.

"Kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku dan Minseok!" pria itu berbalik dan melangkah mendekati Jongdae. "Dan siapa kau berani mengatakan urusan Minseok adalah urusanmu?" tanyanya menantang.

"Hey seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu siapa kau. Kau sudah membuat Minseok ketakutan dan kau masih saja mengikuti Minseok." Jongdae tak mau kalah.

"Aku? Kau bertanya siapa aku?" pria itu tersenyum mengejek. "Baiklah akan ku jawab. Aku adalah suami Minseok." Jongdae mengepalkan tangannya. _Jadi pria ini adalah orang yang telah menyakiti Minseokku?_

"Ah, lebih tepatnya mantan suami?" Jongdae menekankan kata mantan.

"Minseok masih istriku!" pria itu terlihat marah.

"Dalam mimpimu tuan. Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang sebelum Minseok mengetahui keberadaanmu dan ketakutan lagi." Setelah itu Jongdae pergi meninggalkan pria itu.

Jongdae membuka pintu kamar Sehun lalu masuk. "Noona?"

.

.

TBC

How?

Chapter 4 ini ^^

Ah saya tidak tau harus berkata apa

Makasih buat review kalian di chapter sebelumnya ^^

Makasih buat yang mau baca chapter ini peluk dulu sini hehe

Udah kejawab kan ya kenapa Minseok sama Luhan pisah?

Masih mau lanjut?

Review please~


	5. Chapter 5

**Can I Be Their Father?**

.

.

 **CHENMIN**

.

.

 **GS/Typho(s)/abal/aneh/dll**

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

" _Aku? Kau bertanya siapa aku?" pria itu tersenyum mengejek. "Baiklah akan ku jawab. Aku adalah suami Minseok." Jongdae mengepalkan tangannya. Jadi pria ini adalah orang yang telah menyakiti Minseokku?_

" _Ah, lebih tepatnya mantan suami?" Jongdae menekankan kata mantan._

" _Minseok masih istriku!" pria itu terlihat marah._

" _Dalam mimpimu tuan. Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang sebelum Minseok mengetahui keberadaanmu dan ketakutan lagi." Setelah itu Jongdae pergi meninggalkan pria itu._

 _Jongdae membuka pintu kamar Sehun lalu masuk. "Noona?"_

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

Jongdae mendekati Minseok lalu memeluknya. Minseok membulatkan matanya menerima perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Jongdae.

"Aku akan menjaga kalian." Minseok dapat mendengar Jongdae berujar lirih. Jongdae tersadar lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku noona." Jongdae terlihat kikuk. Entah kenapa itu membuat Minseok tersenyum.

"Tak apa. Kau kenapa?" Minsoek bertanya.

"Ah tidak ada apa-apan noona. Oh iya aku membelikanmu makanan." Jongdae menyerahkan bungkusan ditangannya pada Minseok.

"Terima kasih Jongdae, tapi aku tidak lapar." Minseok mengambil bungkusan itu lalu meletakannya di meja.

"Noona kau harus makan." Jongdae membuka bungkusan itu. "Apa perlu kusuapai?" goda Jongdae.

"Ani. Tak perlu, aku akan makan sendiri." Minseok mengambil bungkusan itu dari tangan Jongdae dan mulai memakan isinya. "Gomawo."

"Nah anak pintar." Jongdae tanpa sadar mengacak rambut Minseok.

"Yak Kim Jongdae aku lebih tua darimu." Jongdae hanya terkikik geli melihat reaksi Minseok. _Minseokku seperti anak kecil saja_.

.

.

Luhan terlihat menahan amarahnya. Ucapan Jongdae benar-benar membuat Luhan panas. Segala yang berhubungan dengan Minseok adalah urusanku, apa-apaan itu? Minseok hanya miliknya, milik Xi Luhan seorang.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rumah sakit. Dia memutuskan untuk pulang dan akan menemui Minseok besok. Dia harus bicara dengan Minseok. Harus!

.

.

 _Flasback on_

 _Sudah satu bulan sejak perceraiannya dengan Minseok. Sebenarnya Luhan masih sangat mencintai Minseok tapi egonya mengalahkan cintanya._

" _Kau tenang saja sebentar lagi kita berhasil sayang." Luhan menajamkan telinganya saat mendengar suara Luna, wanita yang belakangan bersamanya._

" _Iya, aku hanya mencintaimu sayang. Luhan? Ah dia hanya pria bodoh. Dengan mudahnya dia percaya kalau Minseok benar-benar mengkhianatinya"_

 _Brak! Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya kasar. Luna terlonjak kaget, dia segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya._

" _Apa maksud ucapanmu?" Luhan mencoba menahan amarahnya._

" _Lu-luhan ucapan ap-apa?" Luna terlihat gugup._

" _Kau menipuku?!" Luhan tak dapat menahan amarhnya lagi._

" _Lu bukan begitu." Luna mendekati Luhan._

" _Pergi dan jangan mendekatiku lagi." Luhan meninggalkan Luna._

" _Sial!" umpat Luna._

 _._

 _._

 _Luhan akhirnya tau kebenaranya. Minseok tak pernah mengkhianatinya. Luna sengaja menipu Luhan karna dia dendam pada Luhan yang pernah menyakiti kakaknya._

 _Rasa bersalah muncul dalam diri Luhan. Dia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya. Luhan mencoba menemui Minseok tapi ternyata dia sudah pindah. Luhan mencaritahu keberadaan Minseok tapi dia tidak pernah menemukannya._

 _Sampai akhirnya dia mengetahui dimana Minseok tinggal sekarang. Dan betapa terkejutnya Luhan mengetahui bahwa Minseok mempunyai anak laki-laki, dan itu adalah anaknya._

 _Luhan semakin menyalahkan dirinya yang telah menyakiti Minseok dan anak-anaknya. Bahkan dia tidak tau keberadaan putra bungsunya. Lima tahun dia membiarkan Minseok mengurus ketiga anaknya sendirian._

 _Flasback off_

 _._

 _._

Jongdae membuka matanya mendengar suara Sehun.

"Eomma?" Jongdae melebarkan matanya yang masih ingin menutup.

"Sehun sudah bangun eoh?" Sehun mengerjap lucu. "Eomma masih tidur sayang, wae?"

"Thehun hauth." Jongdae segera mengambil minuman untuk Sehun.

"Ini, minum pelan-pelan." Sehun meminum minumannya.

"Telima kathih paman." Jongdae mengusap kepala Sehun. Sungguh Jongdae tak tega membayangkan anak ini harus di operasi.

"Paman kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa kok." Jongdae tersenyum ke arah Sehun.

"Paman kenapa ada disini?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Menjagamu dan eommamu." Jawab Jongdae singkat.

"Kenapa paman menjaga kami?" tanyanya lagi.

"Karna aku tak tega membiarkan ibumu menjagamu sendiri."

"Kenapa tidak tega?"

"Karna aku menyukai ibumu." Ups. Kali ini Jongdae keceplosan. Sehun tersenyum seakan dia sudah mengalahkan Jongdae dalam sebuah permainan.

"Lupakan apa yang ku katakan tadi." Jongdae cepat-cepat berucap.

"Kenapa?" Kembali Sehun menampakan wajah polosnya membuat Jongdae gemas.

"Terserah kau saja." _Anak ini benar-benar_.

Minseok membuka matanya mendengar tawa Sehun. Dia segera bangkit dari sofa tempatnya tidur lalu mendekati Sehun yang sedang tertawa dan Jongdae yang terlihat sebal.

"Sehunie sudah bangun?" suara Minseok membuat keduannya menoleh.

"Eomma paman Jongdae lucu thekali." Sehun masih tertawa.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Minseok.

"Ani bukan apa-apa noona." Jongdae menjawab pertanyaan Minseok cepat. "Emm karna noona sudah bangun aku pamit pulang dulu." Jongdae berdiri lalu mengambil jasnya.

"Eh, hati-hati di jalan Jongdae." Jongdae membalas dengan senyuman.

Sebenarnya Jongdae masih ingin menemani Minseok tapi dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Kemarin dia sudah kabur dan sekarang dia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya.

.

.

Luhan berjalan pelan. Hari ini dia akan menemui Minseok dan bicara dengannya. Tak perduli apapun dia harus menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini.

Luhan memasuki rumah sakit bersamaan dengan Jongdae yang keluar dari rumah sakit itu. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar inap Sehun.

Minseok baru saja keluar dari kamar Sehun berniat membeli kopi. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok orang yang paling tidak ingin dia lihat.

"Min-" Minseok mundur selangkah saat Luhan mendekat.

"Aku ingin bicara." Luhan semakin mendekati Minseok.

"Per-gi aku ti-dak ing-in melihatmu!" Suara Minseok bergetar.

"Minseok ku mohon." Luhan memohon.

"Jangan mendekat Lu atau aku akan berteriak." Ancam Minseok.

"Minsoek kau harus mendengarkanku." Luhan tetap mendekati Minseok. Minseok terpojok, sungguh kalau Luhan berani melangkah lagi dia benar-benar akan berteriak.

Bugh! Sebuah pukulan mengenai pipi Luhan.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapan Minseok noona." Chanyeol mendekati Minseok yang terlihat kaget.

"Noona kau tak apa?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Minseok hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa kau selalu mencampuri urusanku dan Minseok Park?!" Luhan berdiri lalu mendekati mereka.

"Karna kau tak pantas berada di dekat noona. Kau bajingan tuan Xi." Chanyeol berdesis marah. Dia membantu Minseok berdiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja Chan." Minseok melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pundaknya. Sedikit keberaniannya datang. Dia mencoba menatap Luhan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

.

.

 _Flasback on_

" _Noona kau benar akan menikah dengan Luhan?" Chanyeol mendekati Minseok. Dia sungguh tak percaya Minseok akan menikah, dengan Luhan pula._

" _Ne benar." Jawab Minseok singkat._

" _Kenapa?" Chanyeol sungguh ingin tau kenapa._

" _Karna aku mencintainya." Lagi Minseok menjawab singkat._

" _Tapi noona kau belum lulus." Minseok berdecak mals._

" _Lalu kenapa?" tanya Minseok cuek, seakan menikah sebelum lulus sekolah itu biasa saja._

" _Noona!" Chanyeol sedikit meninggikan suaranya. "Katakan apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Jangan bilang dia menghamilimu?" Binggo!_

" _Apa maksudmu Park?" Minseok mengatur suaranya agar tak bergetar._

" _Jadi benar dia menghamilimu?" Chayeol terlihat terluka. "Jawab noona!" bentak Chanyeol. Minseok tersentak kaget. Chanyeol belum pernah membentaknya._

" _Kenapa noona kenapa? Kenapa kau menyerahkan sesuatu yang begitu berharga dengan mudahnya pada Luhan? Dia bajingan noona!" Kembali Chanyeol membentak Minseok, emosinya tersulut. Dia sangat menyanyangi Minseok dan Luhan dengan bejatnya menghancurkan masa depan Minsoek._

" _Aku mencintainya." Dan dengan jawaban itu Minseok pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol._

 _Setelah percakapan itu Minseok tak pernah bertemu Chanyeol. Hubungan persahabatan mereka dari kecil hancur begitu saja._

 _._

 _._

 _Lima tahun berlalu Minseok dan Chanyeol sama sekali tak berhubungan lagi hingga Chanyeol dengan mata kepalanya sendiri melihat Luhan bersama wanita lain. Hatinya mendidih. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Minseok. Walau bagaimanapun Chanyeol sangat menyanyangi Minseok dan tak ingin dia terluka._

 _Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol menghampiri Luhan._

" _Brengsek kau!" sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi Luhan. "Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!" kembali pukulan dihadiahkan Chanyeol untuk Luhan._

" _Oh ternyata kau Park. Apa kabar?" dengan santainya Luhan bertanya membuat Chanyeol semakin mendidih._

" _Apa yang kau lakukah hah?! Bermain dengan wanita lain?! Kau masih punya Minseok noona!" suara Chanyeol penuh amarah._

" _Minseok? Ah wanita jalang itu. Dia juga bermain dengan laki-laki lain jadi tak apa kan kalau aku juga sedikit bermain-main." Bugh! Chanyeol memberi pukulan terakhir pada Luhan lalu pergi. tujuannya adalah Minseok, dia harus bicara dengan Minseok._

 _._

 _._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tnaya Minseok dingin._

" _Noona gweancana?" Chanyeol langsung mendekati Minseok meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu Minseok._

" _Apa maksudmu?" Minseok menyingkirkan tangan itu._

" _Apa begitu sulit?" Sungguh Chanyeol mengenal Minseok hampir seumur hidupnya, dia tau Minseok memendam luka dari matanya._

" _Kalau kau hanya ingin bicara omong kosong lebih baik kau pergi." minseok hendak menutup pintu rumahnya._

" _Berhenti berbohong noona!" suaranya sedikit meninggi. "Aku tau semuanya, aku tau noona."_

" _Apa yang kau tau?" tanya Minseok menantang._

" _Luhan." Deg!_

" _Ada apa dengan Luhan?"_

" _Kau tau jawabannya noona." Minseok menunduk. "Katakan apa itu sulit?" Chanyeol mendekati Minseok._

 _Minseok diam tak menjawab. Bahakan Minseok masih diam saat Chanyeol memeluknya. Dia diam seperti apa yang dia lakukan selama ini. Dia tidak ingin bertanya bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tau tentang Luhan. Dia tidak ingin tau. Yang dia tau dia sangat membutuhkan tempat bersandar sekarang._

" _Maafkan aku noona." Minseok menggeleng. "Akan ku pastikan dia menerima akibatnya." Kembali Minseok menggeleng._

" _Andwae Chanyeol. Ku mohon." Pertahanan Minseok runtuh. Dia menangis._

 _Dan Chanyeol harus menahan keinginannya untuk membunuh Luhan. Dia menuruti perkataaan Minseok. Dia diam sama seperti Minseok. Sampai empat tahun berlalu Chanyeol tak bisa diam lagi._

" _Noona berhentilah." Ucapannya penuh permohonan. Minseok hanya diam. "Kalau begitu pulanglah ke rumah orang tuamu beberapa hari."_

" _Aku tidak bisa meinggalkan Luhan Chan." Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar._

" _Aku mohon kali ini menurutlah padaku. Pulanglah ke rumah Yifan ahjussi beberapa hari."_

 _._

 _._

 _Chanyeol bersyukur Minseok menuruti permintaaannya. Dia bisa sedikit tenang tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Dia dengar Luhan melayangkan surat cerai. Dan akhirnya Minsoek dan Luhan berpisah._

 _Setelah perceraian Minseok sakit dan Chanyeol menemaninya ke dokter. Dan ternyata Minseok hamil. Cahnyeol benar-benar ingin membunuh Luhan sekarang tapi Minseok menahannya lagi._

" _Jangan pernah katakan apapun pada orang itu. Aku tak akan penah mau melihatnya lagi." Dan setelah itu Chanyeol bertekad akan menjauhkan Luhan dari Minseok._

 _Flasback off_

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Luhan. Sekarang Minseok, Chanyeol dan Luhan sedang berada di taman rumah sakit.

"Kurasa ini tak terlalu penting. Katakan apa maumu." Minseok berujar lirih tangannya menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat.

"Minseok-ah." Luhan terlihat frustasi.

"Chan kita pergi saja." Minseok hendak berdiri.

"Sehun. Dia sakit?" Minseok membeku. Bagaimana Luhan bisa tau Sehun.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya?" tanya Minseok sinis.

"Dia anakku Min, aku berhak tau." Luhan sedikit meninggikan suaranya membuat Minseok semakin mengeratakan genggamannya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi noona." Chanyeol menarik Minseok menjauh tapi Minseok bergeming lalu menggeleng.

"Kau ingin tau?" Minseok melepas genggamannya lalu mendekati Luhan.

"Ya aku ingin tau." Jawab Luhan.

"Setelah kau tau lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Minseok.

"Akan ku lakukan apapun untuk menyembuhkannya." Jawab Luhan yakin.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mati." Minseok berujar enteng.

"Maksudmu?" Luhan sedikit bingung dan terkejut.

"Dia punya kalainan jantung dan dia butuh donor jantung segera." Luhan melebarkan matanya. "Kau harus mati kalau kau ingin menolongnya."

"Min." Luhan mendekati Minseok.

"Kau mau mati? Ah, kurasa tidak." Minseok tersenyum mengejek. "Pergi dan jangan pernah kembali lagi." Minseok berbalik lalu melangkah pergi.

"Bagaimana tuan Xi? Aku dengan senang hati membunuhmu." Lalu Chanyeol mengikuti Minseok.

.

.

"Noona gweancana?" Minseok mengangguk lalu membuka pintu kamar inap Sehun.

"Eomma kau dari mana saja?" Baekhyun langsung berlari ke arah Minseok.

"Eh Baek kau sudah pulang?" Minseok mengendaong Baekhyun.

"Sudah, aku kesini sama Jongin oppa." Baekhyun menunjuk Jongin yang sedang duduk di samping ranjang Sehun.

"Hallo noona." Sapa Jongin.

"Hai Jongin sudah lama kau tidak kelihatan." Minseok menurunkan Baekhyun.

"Ah kau tau sendirikan jadwalku padat sekali noona." Jongin berdiri lalu memeluk Minseok. "Aku merindukanmu noona."

"Yak lepaskan Minseok noona!" Chanyeol berusaha memisahkan Minseok dan Jongin.

"Sudah sudah kalian berisik sekali sih." Minseok melepaskan pelukan Jongin lalu mendekati Sehun. "Sehun sudah baikan?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Anak eomma memang pintar." Minseok mengusap pelan kepala Sehun.

.

.

Luhan masih berdiri di tempatnya. Perkataan Minseok terus terngiang di kepalanya. Sebegitu bencikah Minseok padanya? Mungkinkah Minseok masih mau memaafkannya? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benaknya.

"Kenapa kau masih muncul lagi?" sebuah suara menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati pria itu lagi.

"Kau dekat dengan Minseok?" Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya. "Bisakah aku minta tolong?" Luhan terlihat putus asa.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataanmu tuan. Lebih baik kau pergi." jongdae berbalik.

"Ini tentang Sehun." Langkah Jongdae terhenti. Jongdae berbalik lagi.

"Katakan."

.

.

Ruangan itu terlihat riuh. Ada Baekhyun yang sedang merengek minta es krim pada Chanyeol. Jongin yang sedang menggoda Kyungsoo. Sehun dan Minseok yang tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Dan Yifan dan Tao yang sedang mengobrol seru dengan Joonmyun dan Yixing.

.

.

 _Flashback on_

 _Jongdae baru saja sampai di rumah. Dia berencana mengajak orang tuanya menjenguk Sehun, sekaligus mengenalkan Minseok pada orang tuanya._

" _Appa eomma aku ingin bicara." Jongdae mendekati kedua orang tuanya._

" _Loh Jongdae kau dari mana saja?" Yixing terlihat khawatir._

" _Aku dari rumah sakit." Jawab Jongdae._

" _Rumah sakit? Apa kau sakit?" Jongdae menggeleng. "Lalu?"_

" _Sehun masuk sakit. Bisakah kalian menjenguknya?" tanya Jongdae._

" _Tentu kami bisa, appamu sedang tidak ada pekerjaan." Yixing menjawab._

" _Terima kasih eomma appa." Yixing dan Joonmyun mengangguk._

" _Santai saja nak." Joonmyun menepuk pundak Jongdae pelan._

 _._

 _._

 _Jongda melajukan mobilnya ke arah rumah sakit. Pekerjaannya sudah dia bereskan jadi dia bisa menemani orang tuanya bertemu Minseok._

 _Sampai di rumah sakit ternyata orang tuanya sudah berada di kamar Sehun. Dan betapa terkejutnya Jongdae ketika memasuki kamar Sehun._

" _Jongdae-ya kenapa kau tak bilang kalau Minseok anak dari Yifan dan Tao?" Jongdae menautkan alisnya._

" _Yifan dan Tao adalah teman dekat kami sayang." Jongdae masih belum dapat mencerna ucapan ibunya._

 _Dan Jongdae baru mengerti saat appanya menjelaskan semuanya. Ya, orang tuanya dan orang tua Minseok berteman lama._

 _Ah, Jongdae sedikit bersyukur tentang itu. Berarti langkahnya mendapatkan Minseok akan lebih mudah._

 _Flasback off_

.

.

Ceklek! Suara pintu dibuka membuat beberapa orang menoleh. Jongdae muncul dengan ekspresi sulit dibaca.

"Kau dari mana Jongdae?" tanya Yixing.

"Ah, aku baru saja membeli makanan." Jongdae mengangkat dua kantong plastik di tangannya lalu tersenyum.

"Yey makanan." Baekhyun mendekati Jongdae. "Appa membeli es krim juga kan?" tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Tentu saja. Ta da." Jongdae mengeluarkan es krim dari kantong itu membuat Baekhyun memekik senang.

"Gomawo appa." Baekhyun memeluk Jongdae.

"Omo mereka sudah seperti ayah dan anak. Bahkan uri Baekie memanggilnya appa." Ujar Tao dengan mata berbinar senang. Dia jelas mendukung jika Jongdae ingin menjadi appa dari cucu-cucunya.

Tao tersenyum penuh arti pada Yixing. Dan yah mungkin kalian sudah tau maksud senyuman Tao.

.

.

TBC

How?

Ah mian berhenti disini karna otak saya masih gak mau kerja ini

ah mian tapi ini ff chenmin jadi mian minseok gak balik lagi sama luhan

Makasih buat yang mau baca dan review, Hyomi sayang kalian ^^

Review lagi boleh lho ^^

oh iya kayaknya Hyomi bakal lama update next chap nya soalnya Hyomi lagi banyak kerjaan plus mood Hyomi lagi berkelana entah kemana, mian ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Can I Be Their Father?**

.

.

 **CHENMIN**

.

.

 **GS/Typho(s)/abal/aneh/dll**

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

Jongdae merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur king size miliknya. Hari ini Sehun boleh pulang dan dia membantu kepulangan Sehun. Pikiran Jongdae tiba-tiba tertuju pada omongan Luhan beberapa hari lalu.

"Argh aku harus bagaimana?" Jongdae mngusap wajahnya kasar. Terlihat sekali dia begitu frustasi.

.

.

 _Flashback on_

" _Ini tentang Sehun." Jongdae membalikan badannya._

" _Katakan." Luhan mendekati Jongdae._

" _Dan juga Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Biarkan aku bertemu dengan mereka sekali saja dan aku tidak akan muncul lagi." Jongdae menautkan alisnya. "Aku akan benar-benar pergi." Luhan menyakinkan._

" _Bagaimana aku bisa yakin kau akan benar-benar pergi?" tanya Jongdae, Luhan menhghela nafasnya._

" _Kau bisa memastikannya. Aku hanya perlu bertemu mereka sekali saja. Aku mohon padamu." Jongdae menatap Luhan, memastikan pria itu tidak sedang berbohong._

" _Aku tak yakin apa Minseok akan mengijinkan." Jongdae masih terlihat ragu walau dia tau Luhan serius dengan ucapannya._

" _Jangan sampai Minseok tau. Itu akan lebih baik." Oke Jongdae menyerah, toh tak ada ruginya Luhan bertemu anak-anak._

" _Baiklah." Luhan tersenyum lega. "Tapi kau harus benar-benar pergi dari kehidupan Minseok."_

" _Aku akan pergi. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Ku harap kau bisa menjaga keluarga kecilku."_

 _Flashback off_

.

.

"Hey hyung?" Jongin melempar bantar ke arah Jongdae.

"Yak!" Jongdae terlonjak kaget. "Apa-apaan kau kamjong?" umpat Jongdae.

"Hyung tak perlu berteriak aku tidak tuli." Jongin mengusap-usap telinganya.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja masuk ke kamarku tanpa permisi?" Jongdae berdecak sebal, adiknya ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu ribuan kali tapi kau tak mendengarku hyung jadi please jangan salahkan aku lagi." Jongin memdramatrisir.

"Bagaimana bisa aku punya adik sepertimu?" Jongdae mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hahaha seharusnya kau bersyukur memiliki adik sepertiku hyung. Aku ini tampan, jago dance, dipuja banya yeoja..." Jongdae membekap mulut Jongin.

"Katakan apa maumu?" Jongdae benar-benar ingin mencekik adiknya ini.

"Yak hyung. Aku hanya sedang bosan saja." Pletak!

"Keluar kau!" Jongin meringis.

"Aish kau menyebalkan hyung." Jongin hendak pergi.

"Eh Jongin bisa kau membantuku?" _Mungkin bertanya pada Jongin dapat membantu_ , pikir Jongdae.

"Tadi kau mengusirku sekarang kau minta bantuanku?" Hyungnya memang aneh. "Baiklah apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

Jongdae menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Luhan. Dia juga menceritakan tentang keinginan Luhan untuk menemui anak-anak tanpa diketahui Minseok.

"Kau gila hyung?" itulah reaksi pertama Jongin.

"Aku kira kau memang tidak waras." Komentar kedua.

"Kau bodoh hyung." rasanya dia benar-benar ingin mencekik Jongin.

"Baiklah aku tau aku gila, tidak waras dan bodoh. Sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku benar-benar ingin Luhan pergi jauh dari kehidupan Minseok, toh tak ada salahnya jika Luhan bertemu dengan anak-anak. Luhan ayahnya bukan?" Jongdae frustasi.

"Salah hyung itu salah. Kau pikir apa alasan Chanyeol hyung menghalangi Luhan untuk bertetemu Minseok noona dan anak-anak?" Jongdae menganggkat bahunya.

"Astaga hyung! Luhan itu bagai hantu untuk Minseok noona dan anak-anaknya. Terutama Baekhyun." Sekarang giliran Jongin yang terlihat frustasi.

"Memang kenapa?" dengan polosnya Jongdae bertanya.

"Baiklah dengar baik-baik. Pertama Luhan menyakiti noona, dia berselingkuh. Kedua, dia bahkan pernah memukul Baekhyun. Ketiga dia menceraikan noona saat noona hamil Sehun." Jongdae tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya, _Luhan benar-benar bejat_!

"Dan sekarang kau ingin membantu Luhan bertemu dengan anak-anak tanpa sepengetahuan Minseok noona?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" pikiran Jongdae sudah buntu.

.

.

Jongdae menutup matanya lelah. Pembicaraaannya dengan Jongin barusan sama sekali tak membantu. Dia jelas merutuki kebodohannya yang dengan mudahnya mau membantu Luhan.

Ddrrrr ddrrrr. Ponsel Jongdae bergetar. Dia melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya. Argh! Dia mengabaikan panggilan itu. Kembali ponselnya bergetar, dengan kesal Jongdae meraih ponselnya.

"Wae?"

" _Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka_?" Jongdae mengusap wajahnya mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Aku belum tau." Jongdae memang belum tau.

" _Tidak ada waktu lagi Jongdae ssi_." Suara orang itu terdengar kesal.

"Sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Bisa kita bertemu? Aku akan mengirim tempat dan waktunya lewat pesan singkat." Jongdae tidak tau kenapa dia mengatakan itu. Tapi sungguh dia ingin memastikan sesuatu.

" _Baiklah_." Panggilan terputus.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Luhan mendekati Jongdae. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di di sebuah taman.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat bertemu dengan anak-anak?" tnaya Jongdae langsung.

"Kenapa kau ingin tau?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Jawab saja Luhan ssi." Ujar Jongdae.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu mereka untuk yang terakhir." Jawaban Luhan terdengar lirih.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi dari kehidupan mereka?" kembali Jongdae bertanya.

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu. Dan kau bisa memegang janjiku." Yakin Luhan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku memegang janji seseorang yang telah menyakiti orang yang aku cintai?" Luhan menatap Jongdae.

"Jongdae ssi aku tau aku telah menyakiti Minseok tapi aku sungguh menyesalinya." Luhan serius dengan ucapannya.

"Kau masih mencintainya?" tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu muncul dari mulut Jongdae.

"Aku akan selalu mencintainya." Jawaban Luhan membuat Jongdae terdiam, entah kenapa ada rasa marah dalam hatinya mendengar jawaban itu.

"Tapi kau tenang saja aku tak akan merebut Minseok darimu." Luhan segera menambah jawabannya. "Jadi bisakah kau menolongku?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengabarimu lagi." Lalu Jongdae segera meninggalkan taman itu.

.

.

Mungkin Jongdae akan menyesali keputusannya untuk membantu Luhan tapi dia tetap melakukannya. Dia meminta ijin Minseok untuk mengajak anak-anak jalan-jalan. Awalnya Minseok sedikit heran kenapa tiba-tiba Jongdae ingin mengajak anak-anaknya jalan-jalan. Tapi beruntunglah Jongdae pintar membuat alasan dan ijin pun diberikan.

"Paman kita mau kemana?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Kita akan ke pantai." Jawaban Jongdae disambut pekikan senang dari Baekhyun.

"Benar kita akan ke pantai appa?" Baekhyun sepertinya sudah terbiasa memanggil Jongdae appa.

"Benar sayang." Jawab Jongdae.

"Pantai? Thehun belum pelnah ke pantai." Sehun ikut berkomentar.

"Apa tidak apa-apa membawa Sehun ke pantai paman?" Kyungsoo terlihat khawatir.

"Tenang saja aku sudah mendapat ijin dari eommamu Kyung." Jongdae menyakinkan Kyungsoo. Tapi entah kenapa perasaan Kyungsoo tidak enak.

"Eonni tidak usah khawatir. Kan ada Baekhyun." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak menyukainya Kyung? Kita bisa pulang jika kau tidak suka." Jongdae bertanya hati-hati.

"Ah tidak paman. Aku suka kok." Kyungsoo segera menghilangkan pikiran buruknya.

Dan mereka pun meneruskan perjalanan dengan diiringin celotehan Baekhyun dan Sehun sedang Kyungsoo dan Jongdae hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah dua bocah itu. Mereka akhirnya sampai di pantai. Baekhyun segera mengajak Sehun bermain air. Kyungsoo membantu Jongdae mengeluarkan bekal mereka.

"Baek jangan sampai Sehun terlalu lelah ne." Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

"Iya eonni kau tenang saja." Bakehun kembali bermain pasir dengan Sehun.

Sehun terlihat begitu senang. Dia belum pernah ke pantai seumur hidupnya dan sekarang bisa bermain di pantai membuatnya senang.

.

.

Luhan memperhatikan ketiga anaknya bermain. Sungguh dia tak ingin senyum ceria di wajah ketiga anaknya menghilang. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat senyum itu tetap terukir. Bahkan dia rela mati untuk itu.

Sebuah pesan masuk menghentikan kegiatannya.

 **From : Jongdae**

 **Ku beri waktu 30 menit setelah itu pergi**

Luhan tersenyum kecut. Tiga puluh menit tadaklah cukup. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tiga anaknya. Dia sudah siap jika Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menolaknya serta Sehun yang tidak mengenalinya.

"Eonni istana pasirku hancur." Rengek Baekhyun saat istana pasirnya terkena ombak, Kyungsoo hanya tertawa.

"Kalau kau membuat istana pasir seharusnya jangan terlalu dekat dengan laut Baek." Kyungsoo dan Sehun tertawa melihat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hey." Sebuah suara menghentikan tawa Kyungsoo, tubuhnya membeku.

"Noona kenapa?" Sehun bertanya heran melihat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba diam.

"Kyungsoo Baekhyun Sehun." Baekhyun menoleh lalu seketika dia mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Eonni." Suara Baekhyun bergetar.

Sehun semakin heran melihat tingkah kakaknya. Kenapa mereka? Sehun menoleh lalu mendapati seorang pria sedang menatap mereka.

"Ahjuththi thiapa?" tanya Sehun polos.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini." Kyungsoo bangkit, mengenggam tangan Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Appa merindukan kalian." Luhan, pria itu mendekat.

"Maaf tapi saya tidak mengenal anda tuan." Kyungsoo mulai menjauh.

"Noona kenapa ahjuththi itu tellihat thedih?" kembali Sehun bertanya.

"Kyungsoo appa mohon, appa hanya ingin bicara dengan kalian sebentar saja." Luhan memohon.

Sungguh Kyungsoo ingin berbalik lalu memeluk orang itu tapi melihat kondisi Baekhyun dengan segera dia singkirkan keinginannya itu. Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Baek maafkan appa. Maafkan appa Baekhyun." Luhan mencoba memegang pundak Baekhyun tapi langsung di tepis oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya!" ujar Kyungsoo dingin.

"Eonni." Airmata Baekhyun tumpah membuat Sehun semakin bingung.

"Thebenalna ada apa ini?" Sehun meninggikan suaranya, dia kesal karna tak dianggap.

Ketiga orang lainnya menoleh ke arah Sehun, tersadar masih ada Sehun yang tak tau apa-apa disana. Luhan segera memanfaatkan keadaan itu. Dia mendekati Sehun lalu menggendongnya.

"Hey kau Sehun?" Sehun mengangguk. "Aku teman eommamu, kau mau es krim?"

Dan akhirnya Luhan berhasil membawa ketiga anaknya makan es krim bersama. Walau sebenarnya dia tidak menyukai suasana ini. Baekhyun masih tak mau menatapnya, dia masih ketakutan. Sedang Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam. Hanya Sehun yang sedikit menghiburnya.

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?" Kyungsoo buka suara. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa berada di dekat Luhan lebih lama lagi, pertahannya bisa runtuh. Dan lagi Baekhyun masih ketakutan.

"Kyungsoo-ya." Luhan menatap Kyungsoo, _sebegitu bencikah kalian padaku_?

"Sehun kau sudah selesai, ayo kita pergi. paman Jongdae pasti mencari kita." Kyungsoo berdiri dengan Baekhyun yang masih mengenggam tangannya erat.

"Appa tau appa salah Kyung. Maafkan appa." Kyungsoo menatap Luhan tajam. "Appa hanya ingin melihat kalian. Sekarang appa akan pergi. Appa harap kalian bisa bahagia."

Luhan berdiri mendekati Sehun lalu memeluknya. Sehun diam masih bingung dengan keadaan. Setelah memeluk Sehun, Luhan mendekati Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Bolehkah appa memelukmu Baek?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan, masih ada ketakutan dalam hatinya tapi dia mengangguk.

Luhan memeluk Baekhyun sambil terus mengucapkan maaf. Setelah itu dia memeluk Kyungsoo singkat.

"Sehun kau harus cepat sehat ne. Kau jangan nakal-nakal Baek. Dan jaga adik dan eommamu Kyung." Lalu Luhan pergi.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Matanya memanas. Di lihatnya kedua adiknya. Sehun dengan wajah bingungnya dan Baekhyun yang sedang menatap punggung Luhan.

.

.

Jongdae menatap ponselnya cemas. Ini hampir setengah jam. Sebuah pesan masuk mengagetkannya.

 **From : Luhan**

 **Aku sudah selesai. Tolong jaga anak-anakku dan juga Minseok, terima kasih**

Jongdae segera berdiri lalu mencari anak-anak. Dia menemukan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Sehun di sebuah kedai es krim. Jongdae mendekati ketiganya. Jongdae menepuk pundak Kyungsoo pelan. Rasa bersalah menghinggapi hatinya saat dilihatnya mata bulat itu menatapnya kosong.

"Appa." Suara Baekhyun membuat Jongdae menoleh.

"Baek kau baik-baik saja?" Jongdae mendekati Baekhyun lalu memeluknya.

"Appa. Appa pergi lagi." Jongdae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Noona kenapa?" Sehun mendekati Baekhyun, ikut memeluknya. "Noona bukankah appa kita itu Jongdae ahjuththi, dia kan tidak pelgi kemana-mana."

"Gweancana Baek, semua akan baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja." Jongdae bangkit, menggendong Sehun lalu menggandeng Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengikuti di belakang.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka hanya diam. Baekhyun tertidur di kursi belakang bersama Sehun. Kyungsoo menatap keluar jendela, pikirannya masih tertuju pada pertemuannya dengan Luhan.

.

.

Jongdae memarkirkan mobilnya di depan cafe Minseok. Kyungsoo segera keluar dari mobil lalu membuka pintu belakang, hendak membangunkan kedua adiknya.

"Kita sudah sampai Baek." Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka matanya malas lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya minta di gendong. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu membawa Baekhyun ke gendongannya.

"Paman tolong urus Sehun." Lalu Kyungsoo masuk.

Jongdae menggendong Sehun lalu mengikuti Kyungsoo. setelah Sehun ditidurkan Jongdae segera keluar dari kamar Sehun. Jongdae melihat Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

"Kyung gweancana?" Jongdae mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Gweancana paman." Jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

"Mianhae." Ujar Jomngdae tak kalah lirihnya, Kyungsoo menatap Jongdae.

"Untuk?" tanyanya.

"Seharusnya aku tak membantunya bertemu kalian." Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya.

"Maksud paman apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku membantu orang itu bertemu dengan kalian." Kyungsoo terdiam, mencoba mencerna ucapan Jongdae.

"Appa?" Jongdae mengangguk. "Waeyo?" suara Kyungsoo bergetar.

"Mianhae." Hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan Jongdae. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah apalagi melihat airmata Kyungsoo meleleh.

Jongdae mendekati Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya. Dia terus saja bergumam maaf membuat Kyungsoo semakin terisak.

"Aku merindukannya paman hiks aku ingin membalas pelukannya, tapi hiks dia menyakiti eomma. Paman aku harus bagaimana?" Kyungsoo meluapkan semua yang ada di hatinya pada Jongdae.

"Dia membuat eomma menangis. Dia membuat Baekhyun ketakutan. Dia jahat paman. Dia jahat hiks." Jongdae mebiarkan Kyungsoo terus bicara.

"Tapi hiks tapi dia appa hiks paman aku benar-benar merindukannya." Jongdae mengusap punggung Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan.

"Sudah tenanglah sayang. Kalau kau mau merindukannya silahkan, aku yakin ibumu tak akan melarangnya. Dia appamu dan sampai kapanpun dia akan terus jadi appamu. Dia sudah menyakiti kalian tapi dia sudah menyesalinya bukan? Jadi berdamailah dengannya." Perlahan tangis Kyungsoo mereda.

.

.

Minseok menaiki tangga menuju rumahnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara isakan.

"Aku merindukannya paman hiks aku ingin membalas pelukannya, tapi hiks dia menyakiti eomma. Paman aku harus bagaimana?" _itu suara Kyungsoo_.

"Dia membuat eomma menangis. Dia membuat Baekhyun ketakutan. Dia jahat paman. Dia jahat hiks." _Kyungsoo-ya._

"Tapi hiks tapi dia appa hiks paman aku benar-benar merindukannya." Deg!

 _Sebegitu sulitkah selama ini Kyung?_ Airmata Minsoek ikut keluar mendengar isakan anak sulungnya. Jadi selama ini putri sulungnya begitu merindukan Luhan, tapi karna dirinya dia tak pernah mengatakannya.

"Sudah tenanglah sayang. Kalau kau mau merindukannya silahkan, aku yakin ibumu tak akan melarangnya. Dia appamu dan sampai kapanpun dia akan terus jadi appamu. Dia sudah menyakiti kalian tapi dia sudah menyesalinya bukan? Jadi berdamailah dengannya."

Tangis Kyungsoo mereda, dengan segera Minseok menghapus airmatanya. _Ya sampai kapanpun Luhan tetaplah appamu_.

.

.

Jongdae menuntuk Kyungsoo duduk lalu dia mengambil air minum untuk Kyungsoo.

"Minumlah." Kyungsoo menerima gelas itu lalu meminum isinya.

"Gomawo paman." Jongdae hanya tersenyum lalu duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih Kyung. Kau tidak marah padaku karna membantu Luhan." Jongdae segera merutuki mulutnya. "Mian."

"Tak apa paman. Kau bilan aku harus berdamai dengan dia bukan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ya dia appa kalian." Entah kenapa nada suara Jongdae berubah kecewa.

"Dia memang appa kami tapi kau juga appa kami paman." Jongdae menatap Kyungsoo bingung. "Kau tau, kami tidak keberatan kau menjadi appa kami. Jadi bisakah kau segera melamar ibuku?"

Jongdae hanya melongo, masih mencoba mencerna ucapan Kyungsoo. Sampai akhirnya dia tersadar lalu tersenyum kikuk.

"Hey apa maksudmu nak?" Kyungsoo terkikik pelan melihat tingkah Jongdae.

"Ayolah paman, ah tidak aku juga harus memanggilmu appa seperti Baekhyun. Kami sudah memberimu restu jadi kapan kau akan bertindak?" Jongdae semakin salah tingkah.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang. Dan kau istirahatlah." Jongdae berdiri sedang Kyungsoo semakin geli melihat Jongdae salah tingkah.

Jongdae berjalan cepat ke arah pintu. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka Kyungsoo akan berkata seperti itu. Baru saja dia membuka pintu dia melihat Minseok mematung disana. Matanya merah seperti habis menangis.

"Noona."

.

.

TBC

How?

Chapter enam ^^ ada yang nunggu kah? saya kebut ini buat yang pada nungguin dan sengaja saya update pas tanggal 22

Mian mian mian

Saya tau ini aneh banget tapi makasih banget buat yang mau baca apalagi review

Mianhae

.

.

mallakim : makasih reviewnya, aduh mian saya gak janji lulu gak mati,, iya jongdae emang keren ^^ iya ini udah update kan,, gak lama kan?

Rilah safitri : makasih reviewnya ^^ nanti di chap selanjutnya ya

buat yang lain udah aku bales kan ya? ^^

.

.

Review lagi boleh lho ^^

/Mungkin ff ini akan selesai di chap berikutnya ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Can I Be Their Father?**

.

.

 **CHENMIN**

.

.

 **GS/Typho(s)/abal/aneh/dll**

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

" _Ayolah paman, ah tidak aku juga harus memanggilmu appa seperti Baekhyun. Kami sudah memberimu restu jadi kapan kau akan bertindak?" Jongdae semakin salah tingkah._

" _Sebaiknya aku pulang. Dan kau istirahatlah." Jongdae berdiri sedang Kyungsoo semakin geli melihat Jongdae salah tingkah._

 _Jongdae berjalan cepat ke arah pintu. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka Kyungsoo akan berkata seperti itu. Baru saja dia membuka pintu dia melihat Minseok mematung disana. Matanya merah seperti habis menangis._

" _Noona."_

.

.

"Noona." Jongdae terlonjak kaget.

"Kau membiarkan Luhan bertemu dengan anak-anakku?" Minseok menatap tajam Jongdae.

"Noona biarkan aku menjelaskannya." Jongdae seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi Jongdae ssi dan jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku ataupun anak-anakku." Setelah itu Minseok masuk ke dalam dan mengunci pintu.

Jongdae hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar. Merutuki kebodohannya yang mau membantu Luhan yang dia yakin akan menimbulkan masalah untuknya. Sekarang Minseok bahkan tak mau bertemu dengannya. Padahal baru saja dia mendapat restu dari Kyungsoo.

.

.

Jongdae menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Dia masih merutuki kebodohannya. Ternyata benar dia pasti menyesali keputusannya untuk membantu Luhan.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" suara Jongin membuat Jongdae menoleh.

"Aku sedang ingin sendiri Jongin, bisa kau keluar." Itu bukan pertanyaan melaikan perintah. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, _kenapa dia_? Tapi toh Jongin menuruti perintah hyungnya, dia keluar dari kamar Jongdae. Mungkin hyungnya memang sedang butuh sendiri.

Jongdae kembali memikirkan perkataan Minseok tadi. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melihat anak-anak, terlebih tidak bertemu dengan Minseok. Sungguh itu hukuman terberat bagi Jongdae.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

.

.

"Eomma?" Kyungsoo terlihat ragu memanggil eommanya. Ktungsoo mendengar Minseok berbicara dengan Jongdae dan melarang pria itu muncul dihadapan mereka lagi. Sungguh Kyungsoo merasa tak tega dengan Jongdae.

Minseok hanya diam tak menanggapi panggilan Kyungsoo. Dia masih memikirkan apa yang dia dengar tadi. Kyungsoo merindukan Luhan dan tadi Luhan menemui anak-anaknya tanpa sepengetahuan Minseok dan itu atas bantuan Jongdae, orang yang mulai Minseok percayai.

"Maafkan paman Jongdae." Kyungsoo mendekati ibunya. "Dia hanya –" belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya Minseok menyela.

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo sebaiknya kau istirahat, eomma sedang tak ingin membicarakan hal itu." Kyungsoo menyerah, ibunya tak akan mau dibantah. Akhirnya Kyungsoo masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan Minseok yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Dering ponselnya menyadarkan Minseok. Sebuah panggilan dari rumah sakit. Minseok segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo?" kening Minseok langsung berkerut mendengar suara dari seberang. " Benarkah? Ne kamsahamida, jeongmal." Panggilan terputus.

Minseok memasuki kamar anak bungsunya. Sehun sedang tertidur pulas. Senyuman indah terukir dibibir Minseok. Tadi rumah sakit baru saja menghubunginya dan mengatakan bahwa mereka telah mendapatkan donor jantung untuk Sehun.

"Kau akan segera sembuh sayang." Diusapnya sayang kepala Sehun.

.

.

"Chan hari ini cafe aku tutup." Minseok menghubungi Chanyeol.

" _Waeyo_?" tanya Chanyeol di seberang.

"Aku akan membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit." Jawab Minseok.

" _Ada apa noona apa Sehun kambuh lagi? Apa dia parah? Noona jawab aku_." Minseok menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab kalau kau terus bicara? Sehun tidak kambuh Chan. Donor jantung untuk Sehun sudah ada." Terdengar pekikan dari seberang.

" _Mwo? Benarkah noona? Baiklah aku akan menemanimu ke rumah sakit_." Ucap Chanyeol semangat.

"Tidak perlu Chanyeol tapi aku mau minta tolong padamu. Jemput Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo." kata Minseok.

" _Ah, baiklah noona serahkan saja padaku_." Chanyeol berucap.

"Gomawo Chan." Setelah itu sambungan terputus.

Minseok segera menaruh ponselnya ke dalam tasnya lalu menghampiri Sehun. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah berangkat sekolah, tadinya mereka tak mau berangkat sekolah dan merengek ingin ikut ke rumah sakit tapi Minseok melarang.

"Nah Sehunie kajja kita ke rumah sakit." Sehun mengangguk lucu menjawab perkataan Minseok.

.

.

Jongdae sedang berurusan dengan dokumen-dokumen memuakan di hadapannya. Pikirannya tidak fokus pada semua dokumen itu. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Minseok dan anak-anaknya.

"Argh." Jongdae mengerang. Ditutupnya dokumen yang sedang dihadapinya.

Sebuah pesan masuk membuat Jongdae meraih ponselnya. Dari Chanyeol.

 **From : Chanyeol**

 **Sehun sudah mendapat donor jantung, hari ini Minseok noona akan membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit.**

Jongdae sedikit terkejut dengan pesan dari Chanyeol. Sehun sudah mendapat donor jantung, secepat itu? Oke bukan Jongdae tak senang tapi ini begitu tiba-tiba. Donor jantung bukan hal yang mudah untuk di dapatkan.

"Luhankah?" pikiran Jongdae langsung tertuju pada Luhan. Segera dia mengetik sebuah pesan pada Luhan.

Setelah mengirim pesan pada Luhan, Jongdae membalas pesan Chanyeol.

 **To : Chanyeol**

 **Benarkah? Oh baguslah.**

Send.

Beberapa detik kemudian ponselnya berdering.

"Yeo-"

" _Kau kenapa? Kenapa jawabanmu hanya seperti itu? Kau tak senang jika Sehun mendapatkan donor jantung?"_ Jongdae menjauhkan ponselnya.

" _Yak Jongdae kenapa kau diam saja? Jawab pertanyaanku!"_ kembali suara di seberang berbicara keras.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Jongdae memberi jeda. "Aku senang dan aku harus menjawab bagaimana lagi?"

" _Yak sebenarnya ada apa?"_ suara Chanyeol terdengar cemas.

"Hmm." Jongdae menghela napas. "Minseok melarangku bertemu dengannya dan anak-anak."

" _Mwo? bagaimana bisa?"_ kembali Jongdae menghela napas, kali ini kasar.

"Aku membantu Luhan bertemu dengan anak-anak kemarin." Jongdae sudah bersiap dengan reaksi Chanyeol.

" _MWO?! Kau sudah gila! Jongdae kau benar-benar sudah GILA!"_ Jongdae mendesah, ya dia memang sudah gila. _"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"_

"Hah, baiklah aku tau aku gila. Tapi dengarkan aku. Luhan bilang dia akan pergi dari kehidupan Minseok jika aku membantunya bertemu dengan anak-anak sekali saja." Chanyeol terdengar menghela napas disana.

"Jadi aku bisa apa? Aku hanya ingin membuat Luhan pergi dari kehidupan Minseok. Kau tau aku benar-benar tak ingin melihat Minseok dan anak-anak ketakutan tiap kali bertemu dengan Luhan." Jongdae pasrah, ya mungkin Chanyeol akan bersikap sama seperti Minseok. lama tak ada jawaban.

"Chanyeol kau boleh marah padaku." Kembali Jongdae berucap.

" _Hah aku bisa ikut gila. Aku tak tau harus marah atau berterima kasih padamu."_ Jongdae membulatkan matanya. _"Aku tau kau ingin melindungi Minseok noona. Dan yah sepertinya aku tak akan marah padamu."_

"Banarkah?" ini sedikit berbeda dengan bayangan Jongdae.

" _Kau melindungi Minseok noona jadi apa aku harus marah?"_ Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh disana. _"Baiklah sepertinya akan sulit membuat Minseok noona memaafkanmu tapi kau tenang saja aku akan membantumu."_

"Benarkah?"

" _Ya kau tenang saja. Kalau begitu aku tutup dulu. Aku harus menjemput Baekhyun."_ Chanyeol langsung mematikan telepon sebelum Jongde sempat membalas.

Jongdae sedikit merasa lega dengan rekasi Chanyeol, paling tidak Chanyeol mau membantunya berbaikan dengan Minseok. Jongdae kembali melihat ponselnya, tak ada jawaban dari Luhan.

"Apa kau sengaja memberikan jantungmu untuk Sehun?"

.

.

Disinilah Luhan, berada di ruangan bercat putih dengan bau obat menguar dimana-mana. Ya Luhan sedang berada di rumah sakit. Dia mengabaikan pesan masuk dari Jongdae.

"Kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu?" seorang dengan jas putih menghampiri Luhan, Luhan menaruh ponselnya lalu mengangguk pasti.

"Kau tau hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku Minhyuk." Minhyuk menatap iba pada Luhan. Dia sudah mengetahui kebenaran dari kesalahpahaman antara Minseok dan Luhan.

Tadinya Minhyuk menolak membantu Luhan tapi setelah mendengar cerita Luhan dia menyerah. Minhyuk memutuskan untuk membantu Luhan. Membantu Luhan mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Sehun. Dan yang pasti tanpa sepengetahuan Minseok maupun keluarganya.

"Baiklah. Hasil tes sudah keluar dan beruntunglah jantungmu cocok untuk Sehun." Luhan menatap Minhyuk penuh terima kasih.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemui Minseok noona. Operasi akan dilakukan besok." Minhyuk keluar dari ruangan Luhan.

Luhan menghela napas. Dia sudah yakin akan keputusannya. Itu satu-satunya cara untuk menebus kesalahannya. Ya, hanya itu.

.

.

"Nah Sehun besok kita akan melakukan operasi, apa Sehun siap?" Minhyuk baru saja selesai memeriksa Sehun. Di ruangan Sehun sudah ada Minseok, Yifan dan Tao.

"Ne doktel, Thehun thudah thiap." Sehun mengangguk lucu membuat Minhyuk tersenyum.

"Baiklah sekarang Sehun harus istirahat ne." Minhyuk mengusap kepala Sehun lalu berbalik. "Noona pastikan Sehun tidak kelelahan." Minseok mengangguk.

"Iya Minhyuk, terima kasih." Minseok tersenyum.

Setelah itu Minhyuk keluar dari ruangan Sehun. Minseok segera mendekati anaknya, Tao mengikuti.

"Nah sebaiknya Sehun tidur." Tao berucap.

"Tapi Thethun tidak mengantuk glandma." Sehun menggeleng.

"Sehun." Suara Minseok membuat Sehun menunduk.

"Sudahlah kalau memang Sehun belum mau tidur tak usah di paksa." Yifan menengahi. Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah baiklah." Minseok dan Tao angkat tangan.

.

.

Jongdae memijat pelipisnya. Dokumen dihadapannya masih menumpuk bahkan semakin lama semakin tinggi. Oh salahkan otaknya yang masih belum bisa fokus hingga tumpukan itu semakin menggunung.

"Hyung ada apa denganmu?" Jongin memasuki ruangan Jongdae dan langsung mendekatinya. Jongdae menoleh sekilas.

"Aku bisa gila." Diacaknya kasar surai coklat miliknya. Jongin memandang hyungnya dengan alis bertaut.

"Aku punya banyak waktu untuk mendengar ceritamu hyung." Jongin duduk di sofa ruangan Jongdae.

Dan yah Jongdae harus bersyukur mempunyai adik seperti Jongin. Jadilah Jongdae menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari dia yang membantu Luhan yang dihadiahi teriakan tak percaya dari Jongin, lalu Minseok yang tak mau bertemu dengannya yah Jongin bisa menebak itu dan yang terakhir tentang donor jantung untuk Sehun.

"Jadi tiba-tiba saja Sehun mendapat donor jantung?" Jongin bertanya, Jongdae mengangguk.

"Yah apa menurutmu Luhan yang melakukannya?" Jongin sedikit berpikir, mungkin saja itu memang Luhan.

"Tapi hyung, bukankah itu bagus?" Jongdae menatap Jongin bingung. "Luhan pergi dari kehidupan noona dan Sehun sembuh. Itu bagus bukan." Jongin tersenyum lebar. Pletak! Sebuah jitakan mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Jongin.

"Bagus apanya? Itu akan membuat Kyungsoo sedih kau tau? Dan aku yakin Minseok juga akan sedih. Bagaimanapun Luhan adalah ayah dari anak-anak Minseok." Jongin mengelus kepalanya, _benar juga_.

"Lalu kau akan melakukan apa?" Jongdae mengangkat bahunya tak tau.

"Biarkan saja hyung mungkin itu sudah jadi keputusannya." Jongin terlihat acuh, toh Luhan sudah menyakiti Minseok dan anak-anaknya.

"Hah entahlah." Mata Jongdae menerawang. Sejujurnya dia setuju dengan perkataan Jongin tapi hatinya merasa ini tak benar. Ini akan melukai Minseok _nya_.

.

.

Hari ini tiba, ya hari operasi Sehun. Luhan sudah berada di ruang operasi sedari tadi. Minhyuk kembali bertanya pada Luhan dan Luhan mengangguk pasti, dia siap mati untuk Sehun.

Sebelum hidupnya berkhir dia menitipkan dua buah surat pada Minhyuk. "Serahkan surat berwarna pink pada Minseok dan biru untuk Jongdae, kau mengenalnya kan?" Minhyuk mengangguk lalu segera menyuntikan sesuatu pada Luhan.

Cairan bening itu masuk ke pembuluh darahnya. Perlahan namun pasti tubuhnya terasa lemas, matanya terasa berat dan nafasnya semakin sesak. Luhan menutup matanya. Membayangkan wajah manis Minseok, mata bulat Kyungsoo, celoteh Baekhyun dan senyum lucu Sehun. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum. _Aku harap kalian bahagia_.

.

.

Minseok cemas, semenit yang lalu Sehun baru saja dibawa masuk ke ruang operasi. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya memanjatkan doa untuk keselamatan Sehun. Tao dan Yifan ada disana, menenangkan Minseok walau sebenarnya mereka sama paniknya. Chanyeol duduk memangku Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo disampingnya.

Jongdae berdiri disana memperhatikan Minseok. Dia tak berani mendekat. Dia hanya bisa melihat Minseok dari jauh, beruntung ada Jongin disampingnya. Ya dia memang beruntung memiliki Jongin.

Butuh waktu yang lama sampai pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Minhyuk keluar bersama beberapa dokter dan perawat yang menampakan wajah lelah. Sepuluh jam. Ya butuh sepuluh jam untuk memindahkan jantung Luhan ke Sehun.

Minseok segera mendekati Minhyuk, menatap dokter itu penuh harap. Yifan mengikuti Minseok, merengkuh Minseok. Minhyuk tersenyum tipis.

"Operasinya berjalan lancar." Minseok tersenyum lega. "Kita hanya perlu menunggu Sehun bangun. Setelah itu kita lihat perkembangan jantung baru itu di tubuh Sehun. Semoga saja tubuh Sehun menerima jantung baru itu."

Minseok mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada Minhyuk. Dia benar-benar bersyukur.

"Aku harus berterima kasih pada keluarga pendonor." Minhyuk merogoh saku jasnya mengambil surat berwarna pink.

"Dia tidak punya keluarga noona. Dan dia menitipkan ini padaku, untukmu." Minhyuk menyerahkan surat itu. Minseok menatap Minhyuk dan surat itu bergantian.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu noona ahjussi." Minhyuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

Jongdae menghadang Minhyuk. Wajahnya terlihat penuh harap.

"Kau Jongdae?" Jongdae mengangguk.

"Bagaimana operasi Sehun?" Minhyuk tersenyum.

"Sukses." Singkat tapi sungguh bisa membuat Jongdae bersenyukur beribu kali.

"Dan ini untukmu." Minhyuk menyerahkan surat dari Luhan. Jongdae menatap bingung lalu seketika wajahnya berubah muram.

"Apakah ini dari Luhan?" Minhyuk sedikit terkejut, bagaiman Jongdae tau. Singkat Minhyuk mengangguk menambah kabut hitam di wajah Jongdae.

"Terima kasih dokter." Lalu Jongdae pergi meinggalkan Minhyuk.

.

.

"Bagaimana hyung apa operasinya lancar?" Jongin segera menanyakan hal itu pada Jongdae. Mereka sedang berada di taman rumah sakit. Jongdae mengangguk malas.

"Hey bukankah seharusnya kau senang?" tanya Jongin.

"Yah antara senang dan tidak." Jongin nampak bingung. "Luhan." Jongin membulatkan matanya.

"Jadi benar?" Jongdae mengangguk lalu mengangkat surat dari Luhan.

"Dia memberikan ini padaku." Ujarnya.

.

.

Minseok menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa kamar inap Sehun. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pulang bersama orang tuanya sedangkan Chanyeol dia sedang membeli makanan untuk Minseok.

Tangan mungilnya meraih surat berwarna pink itu dari meja lalu membukanya perlahan.

 _Annyeong Minseokie_

Deg!

 _Aku harap kau masih mau melanjutkan membaca surat ini_

Tangan Minseok bergetar.

 _Aku sangat merindukanmu_

 _Aku sangat merindukan kalian_

"Lu" suara Minsoek bergetar.

 _Aku minta maaf Min_

 _Aku minta maaf untuk segala sakit yang telah aku berikan padamu, mianhae_

Tes

 _Aku tak berharap banyak kalian memaafkanku_

 _Tapi satu harapan terbesarku, aku berharap kalian bahagia_

Tes tes

 _Aku tidak akan menganggu kalian lagi_

 _Aku akan pergi, jauh_

 _Tapi aku akan tetap melihatmu dari sini_

Minseok membekap mulutnya, menahan isakan.

 _Sehun, semoga dia bisa bermain bebas_

 _Ah, aku ingat dia sangat senang waktu diajak ke pantai_

 _Dan untuk menemui anak-anak tanpa ijinmu maaf_

 _Jangan salahkan Jongdae aku yang memaksanya_

"Hiks." Satu isakan kecil lolos.

 _Aku dengar Baekhyun sering berbuat onar di sekolah_

 _Hah, jangan terlalu keras padanya_

 _Dan Kyungsoo, ya dia tumbuh sama cantiknya denganmu_

 _Aku tau dia sama kuatnya denganmu_

Kali ini Minseok benar-benar terisak.

 _Aku benar-benar menyesal tak bisa melihat mereka tumbuh_

 _Tapi aku bisa sedikit lega, bukankah ada Jongdae?_

 _Ah pria itu membuatku cemburu setengah mati_

 _Dia bahkah sangat mengenal anak-anak, tidak seperti aku_

"Luhan hiks."

 _Dan aku bersyukur atas hal itu_

 _Dia pasti bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk mereka_

 _Minseok, dia pria baik, amat baik_

 _Dan yang paling penting, dia mencintaimu_

 _Dia mencintaimu dan juga anak-anak_

 _Ah aku sebenarnya sangat tak rela menulis ini tapi yah dia pantas untukmu_

 _Jadi aku harap kalian bahagia_

 _Berbahagialah Minseok dan jangan menangis_

Minseok semakin terisak.

 _Tolong sampaikan pada anak-anak bahwa aku mencintai mereka_

 _Dan aku mencintaimu Minseok_

 _Luhan_

Tangis Minseok pecah. Jadi Luhan benar-benar pergi. Pergi selamanya demi Sehun. Airmata Minseok semakin deras mengalir. Sungguh dia masih menyanyangi Luhan, sejahat apapun Luhan padanya dulu.

Tangis Minseok terhenti ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Chanyeol masuk sambil menenteng kantong plastik. Senyumnya memudar melihat kondisi Minseok.

"Noona kau kenapa?" Chanyeol mendekati Minseok lalu mendekapnya.

"Luhan hiks Chan hiks Lu-han." Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Ada apa noona? Apa Luhan kemari apa dia berbuat jahat lagi pada noona?" Minseok menggeleng cepat.

"Dia mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Sehun." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

"Noona." Chanyeol hanya bisa mengusap punggung Minseok menenangkan.

.

.

Jongdae masih duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit. Jongin sudah pulang sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sebenarnya Jongin juga meminta Jongdae pulang tapi Jongdae menolak.

Kembali dia membuka amplop biru itu.

 _Aku yakin kau pasti sudah tau kalau ini dariku_

Jongdae tersenyum tipis. "Jelas saja aku tau bodoh."

 _Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menonjok wajahmu itu tuan Kim_

Jongdae terkekeh pelan.

 _Tapi beruntunglah karna aku mengurungkan niatku itu_

 _Kau tau, aku sangat tidak menyukaimu berdekatan dengan keluarga kecilku_

 _Ah, mungkin mereka sudah tidak menganggapku keluarga_

"Bodoh, mereka tetap keluargamu apapun yang terjadi." Jongdae kembali terkekeh.

 _Tapi sekarang aku berharap kau selalu ada di dekat mereka_

 _Aku berharap kau menjaga mereka_

 _Menjaga bidadari manisku_

 _Menjaga malaikat-malaikatku_

 _Menjaga jagoan kecilku_

Jongdae tersenyum miris. "Tanpa kau mintapun aku akan melakukannya."

 _Aku percayakan mereka padamu_

 _Terima kasih telah membantuku_

 _Terima kasih sudah mencintai mereka_

 _Terima kasih untuk segala hal yang kau lakukan untuk mereka_

"Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih."

 _Bahagiakan mereka_

 _Jangan pernah membuat mereka menangis_

 _Jangan pernah menyakiti mereka_

 _Dan cintai mereka_

 _Aku percayakan mereka padamu Kim Jongdae_

 _Luhan_

"Kau memang bodoh Xi Luhan." Jongdae melipat surat itu. Menyimpannya di saku jasnya.

.

.

Minseok tertidur dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Setelah menangis cukup lama akhirnya Minseok tertidur. Chanyeol segera membenarkan posisi Minseok lalu segera meraih ponsel miliknya.

"Aku tau kau masih di rumah sakit. Bisa kita bertemu? Ya aku akan ke sana." Chanyeol segera menutup ponselnya lalu keluar.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke arah taman. Langkahnya terhenti di depan seorang pria yang sedang terduduk lesu.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan." Pria itu mendongakan kepalanya.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat Park." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tak menyangka kau membantu Luhan." Chanyeol duduk di samping pria itu.

"Yah aku juga." Chanyeol kembali terkekeh.

"Boleh aku bertanya Jongdae." Jongdae, pria itu mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau membantu Luhan?"

"Entahlah, dia ayah dari anak-anak." Hanya itu yang bisa Jongdae ucapkan. Chanyeol menepuk pundak Jongdae.

"Yah dia memang ayah dari anak-anak. Kau memang pria baik." Jongdae memandang Chanyeol.

"Kau tau itu Chan." Chanyeol kembali terkekeh.

"Apa dia menangis?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tolong jaga dia." Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Bukan aku tapi kau. Itu permintaan Luhan bukan?" Jongdae sedikit terkejut. "Jadi aku akan menyerahkan Minseok noona padamu juga."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu berdiri. Dia menepuk pundak Jongdae sekilas lalu pergi.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Luhan. Minseok memandang nisan bertuliskan nama Luhan. Dia sudah tidak lagi menangis, airmatanya telah habis. Mungkin.

Kyungsoo berdiri disamping Minseok. Tanpa isakan airmatanya masih mengalir. Disamping Kyungsoo ada Baekhyun. Dia tidak menangis tapi matanya menatap kosong nisan Luhan.

Jongdae ada disana, tepat disamping Minseok. Dia mengenggam tangan Minseok, berharap itu bisa memberi Minseok kekuatan.

Ya setelah malam tadi bicara dengan Chanyeol, Jongdae segera menemui Minseok. Tak peduli dia mau menemuinya atau tidak.

Jongdae menemukan Minseok sedang tertidur di sofa. Chanyeol belum kembali ke kamar itu. Jadi Jongdae masuk dan meletakan kepala Minseok di pangkuannya. Mengusap lembut surai milik Minseok. Memandang wajah Minseok lalu menghapus sisa airmata di pipi Minseok.

Esok harinya Minseok tersadar dan menemukan Jongdae menatapnya lembut. Sehun masih belum sadar karna efek anastesi. Jongdae mengusap kepala Minseok. Mereka saling bicara lewat sorotan mata satu sama lain. Tak ada kata terucap.

Dan yah, Minseok kembali menagis dalam dekapan Jongdae. Meraung menyesali apa yang terjadi. Jongdae sedikit meringis, sakit melihat Minseok begitu terluka.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali." Jongdae memecah keheningan. Membawa mereka ke alam nyata.

Minseok, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memandang Jongdae lalu mereka tersenyum. Mereka melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan makam Luhan.

 _Aku harap kau juga bahagia Lu_ -Minseok

 _Terima kasih sudah menjadi appa kami, appa_ -Kyungsoo

 _Aku menyanyangimu appa_ -Baekhyun

 _Akan ku pastikan mereka bahagia Luhan -_ Jongdae

.

.

"Noona?" Minseok menoleh.

"Waeyo Jongdae?" Minseok tersenyum melihat Jongdae mendekatinya.

"Bisa kita bicara?" alis Minseok bertaut.

"Bukankah kita sudah bicara?" Jongdae menggeleng.

"Ikut aku sebentar." Jongdae menarik tangang Minseok lalu membawanya keluar ruangan Sehun. "Tutup matamu." Minseok menurut.

Minseok mengikuti langkah kaki Jongdae. Jemarinya masih bertaut dengan milik Jongdae. Perlahan Jongdae berhenti, melepas tauran mereka lalu meraih pinggang Minseok.

"Buka matamu." Minseok membuka matanya perlahan. Mulutnya terbuka dan matanya langsung membulat. Jongdae membawanya ke taman rumah sakit. Dan taman itu sudah dipenuhi lilin-lilin kecil. Lilin itu membentuk sebuah kata. _Saranghae_.

"Jongdae?" Minseok merasakan kepala Jongdae bertumpu pada pundaknya.

"Kau suka?" Minseok mengangguk.

"Aku tau kau sudah melewati waktu yang sangat sulit. Jadi bolehkah aku sedikit menghiburmu?" Minseok membalikan badannya menghadap Jongdae, menatap manik milik Jongdae.

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Minseok.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu." Ekspresi Minseok berubah. "Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan juga anak-anak." Jongdae menambahkan.

"Jadi?" Minseok sedikit tersenyum dengan jawaban Jongdae.

"Jadi, can I be their father?" kata-kata Jongdae terdengar tulus. Minseok menelusup ke manik Jongdae, mencari kesungguhan disana.

"Well, maybe you can." Minseok tersenyum manis. Kehangatan dengan segera menyelimutinya. Jongdae memeluk Minseok.

"Gomawo. Terima kasih karna mengijinkanku menjadi ayah mereka." Minseok tersenyum dalam pelukan Jongdae. Tangannya terulur membalas pelukan Jongdae.

Lama akhirnya Jongdae melepaskan pelukannya. Ditangkupnya wajah Minseok dengan kedua tanganya. Matanya menatap lurus mata kucing Minseok. Perlahan namun pasti wajahnya mendekat.

Cup!

Bibirnya mengecup kening Minseok sayang. Menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada Minseok. Jongdae menjauhkan bibirnya.

"Saranghae Kim Minseok." Minseok tersenyum mendengar Jongdae memanggilnya dengan marga Kim.

"Margaku masih Wu tuan Kim." Dengan cepat Minseok mengecup bibir Jongdae lalu segera menjauhi Jongdae yang masih belum tersadar.

Jongdae mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Tangannya terulur menyentuh bibirnya. Setelah itu Jongdae tersenyum. _Manis_.

"Sebentar lagi itu akan berubah." Jongdae berbalik lalu mengejar Minseok.

Ya mungkin memang Minseok melalui hari yang berat. Tapi malam ini Minseok bahagia. Semua karna pria itu, pria yang begitu perhatian pada anak-anaknya, pria yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum, pria yang dengan senyum polosnya membuat Minseok terpikat. Ya pria itu, pria yang begitu mencintai Minseok. Kim Jongdae.

Jongdae tertawa lepas melihat Minseok berlari menjauhinya. Sungguh tawa Minseok begitu indah. _Luhan aku tau kau mendengarku, terima kasih sudah membiarkan aku menjaga malaikat manismu ah bukan sekarang dia malaikat manisku. Dan akan ku pastikan dia bahagia._

.

.

"Appa Baekie mau es krim."

"Appa Thethun juga mau eth klim."

"Baek kau sudah terlalu banyak makan es krim."

"Yak eonni tapi Baekie masih mau es krim."

"Thethu mau eth klim eyh klim eth klim."

"Sehun tidak boleh makan es krim banyak-banyak."

"Huee appa noona menyebalkan."

"Appa~."

"Baiklah baiklah kita beli es krim."

"Yey eth klim."

"Horee es krim."

"Appa eomma akan marah kalau tau mereka makan es krim lagi."

"Yak Kim Jongdae kenapa kau membelikan mereka es krim lagi?!"

"Tuh kan."

"Baekie Sehun selamatkan appa!"

.

.

END

.

.

How?

Ampuni saya *berlututdidepanreader

Saya tau ini mengecewakan tapi saya benar-benar berterima kasih buat semua reader yang sudah membaca cerita saya sampai akhir, yang udah review, fav, follow, yang udah nyemangatin saya buat nyelesain ini cerita

Saya sungguh terharu ^^

Terima kasih sekali lagi buat para reader ,,Hyomi sayang kalian ,, sampai ketemu di cerita selanjutnya *bila berkenan ^^

annyeong ^^


End file.
